Are you my Real Dream?
by kttamergirl
Summary: Takuya and zoe once found love, but something shattered the two and they end up forgetting about eachother and their promise, will they find eachother again? Takumi
1. The dream

**Chapter 1; The dream**

"_Tell you what," he said admiringly, his crimson eyes staring into hers._

"_Tell me what?" She asked questionly not wanting to break the eye contact. He blushed a little shade of red but kept smiling down at her. He took her hand in his and both of them looked at the sun setting down across the horizon over the sea. She kept blinking, glad that the sky around her was the same colour as her bright red cheerful soft cheeks were. He stopped looking at the sun across the horizon and turned his face back to hers. She looked back at him and their eyes locked once again._

"_Tell me what?" she asked again calmly, he smiled again at her._

"_No matter what comes between us," he started, still holding on to her hand._

"_Never give up, and fight back?" she smiled, he smiled at her again;_

"_Yeah that too, but…"_

_She looked back at him as his gaze went from her eyes down to their hands._

"_But?" She started._

_He looked back into his eyes deeply._

"_Never forget our friendship" he said indignantly gripping onto her hand tightly_

_Her blonde hair blew on to her face and she went to brush her hair back, but something helped her brush it back. He closed his eyes and she did too as their lips met as they pulled into a strong kiss. She could hear his mind speaking to her;_

"_Don't forget me, Don't forget me, Don't forget me"_

_The winds had changed and something suddenly towered over the duo. It's cold mist pulled her away from him, but he struggled to keep her within his grip. Then it crashed over their heads in between them causing them to separate._

"Zoe, absolutely no naps will be accepted in between classes!" Mr Lenchi reminded her. Zoe pulled herself up taking her head off her desk ignoring her class mates snickering at her. Mr Lenchi wrote on the board, what looked like an impossible equation written in chalk.

"Now Zoe, lets see if you were listening correctly earlier today." Zoe shivered under her desk, for she had been dreaming of a memory that she once had with Takuya, her

ex-boyfriend, who had seemed to forgotten her and their promise when they both broke up. But one thing Zoe never knew was, what exactly broke them up?

"Well Zoe?" Mr Lenchi broke into her thoughts. Zoe cursed herself for even thinking of Takuya and not even listening to the teacher at all during the lesson.

"What is 5(x+2)-2(3-2x)3?" Mr Lenchi pointed at the question on the board. Zoe looked at it dumfoundly, "Great, Just Great, if he didn't have to invade my thoughts all the time maybe I would know just what to do right now, Think! Zoe Think!" she thought uneasily.

"Well Zoe?" Mr Lenchi continued torturing her. Zoe stared at the question in front of her, Mr Lenchi was just about to take it out on her when someone knocked on the classroom door. A boy with dark brown hair, with tan skin wearing a black sweat shirt unzipped over a red shirt with light brown shorts stood in the doorway. His hair was full of sweat and was wearing black and white runners. He looked like he had just finished playing a long game of soccer. Zoe immediately looked towards his direction. He entered the room with high posture.

"Mr Lenchi, since I just had soccer practice, I kinda forgot about my assignment" he started. Mr Lenchi turned away from the board.

"Are you going to at least hand it in today Takuya Kanbara?"

Takuya looked down at his shoes, for he had not completed, nor started it yet.

"Umm, I was kinda wondering…" he started. Mr Lenchi shook his head giving up.

"Fine then, it must be back to me by Friday" he answered.

Takuya was just about to walk outside of the classroom when all of a sudden he saw a glance of someone familiar, really familiar. He shook his head and walked outside of the classroom.

"I really should stop staring at that girl" he thought.

Zoe stopped staring at the door, it was him alright, the guy that used to be her bestfreind and her boyfriend.

"Ahem, Now class, where were we?" Mr Lenchi cleared his throat looking towards Zoe's direction.

"Zoe, we will discuss…." He started when the bell cut in. Everyone scrambled for freedom outside for lunch. Zoe sighed in relief and seeing her opportunity she decided to run outside before he would keep her in for detention.

"Class dismissed" the teacher sighed letting his head drop on top of his desk.

Zoe walked around the corridors and looked into her friends class rooms, but to her dismay they weren't there. "Perhaps they're all going to pull another stupid prank on me again" she thought. Looking around herself she spotted a small group of boys her age that looked familiar. Immediately seeing them she decides to walk up to them and greet them like she had always done before.

"Oof!"

"S-sorry"

Zoe bumped into someone, but this someone was no one she had knew at all. Attempting to try figure out who it was she guessed,

"Koji?"

No answer

"Kouchi?"

No answer

"JP?"

She said in an evil tone, but still no one answered. The boy kept standing still as she kept guessing.

"Takuya?"

As she said his name she looked down sadly at her feet.

"No, Takuya forgot about me and our promise, he wouldn't.." she mumbled.

The boy took out his hand helping her up. Zoe looked up, there standing above her was a boy with brown hair with blonde streaks. It was hard to get up though, due to her purple skirt would climb up. The boy looked down at her smiling, as he helped her up seeing she couldn't get up properly by herself.

Zoe pushed herself off of him after he had pulled her up. She blushed bright red, as he smiled again. "Darn that smile, its just like Takuya's warm smile, no Takuya was different, he used to be more kinder and friendlier to me" she thought. But there was something about this guy that made her feel warm inside like Takuya did.

"You ok?" he asked her, showing a bit of concern in his face. She looked back up at him quickly.

"Yeah" she said dreamily.

"Were those your friends you mentioned earlier on?"

She looked around for them, they must of ditched her as she had bumped into this guy, then she quickly looked back up at him.

"Yeah, they are" she answered.

"Name's Kayu, what's yours?" he asked.

"Zoe" she answered.

"Are you new here?" she asked him seeing that he didn't look familiar.

"Kinda, I've been here for three days" he replied. Zoe started smiling and started talking with him as their conversation continued.

Meanwhile Takuya walked around the corridors looking for his other friends, when the two's conversation caught his eye. Takuya shook his head in dismay, "Why do I keep staring at that girl? She looks so familiar, I don't know why I keep staring at her, I don't know her, do I?"

The two started flirting around each other, seeing this a hint of jealousy ran up Takuya's face. He stared at them coldly. Zoe turned around facing Takuya, catching a quick glimpse of him as Kayu pulled her back around to face him again they started laughing again. But something stopped her laughing, she whipped around and realised Takuya was watching them. Takuya shook his head un able to remember Zoe what so ever, but he couldn't help but stare at her. He had always been thinking of her all the time, she was in his dreams, she was always there in front of him. "I'm gonna find who she is, I can't keep thinking she is non existent when I'm staring at her" he thought to himself, he was going to find out.


	2. Forgotten or not?

Hey! This is my first fanfic so don't fret if I make a mistake, anyway so far so good, how ya like the first chap?

Chapter 2: Show me hope again

Takuya sat on his bed flicking through old books that he had kept from the past. But all he could find was nothing what so ever. As he was just about to close the book, he spotted a year book, the last one and decided to flick through it as well. Flicking through it, something had caught his eyes. There in his hand was a photo of a girl with long blonde hair that was wearing a purple skirt matched up with a purple cat hat with a jacket with no sleeves that was also wearing a blue striped top that went just above her belly button. There in the photo she had her arm swung around his shoulder as she laughed, and his arm was swung over hers as he was smiling. He looked in closer at her,

"It couldn't be, I couldn't of possibly been her friend" he denied himself. He then looked at the names under the photo, it read "Takuya Kanbara, and Zoe Orimoto"

"Zoe?" he asked himself in wonder. He remembered Koji, Kouchi, Tommy, and who could possibly forget JP. But Zoe, who was Zoe? He didn't know any girl called Zoe, or did he?

"She looks a lot like that girl I keep staring at" he said in wonder. Then something triggered to his mind.

"Strange, I always see that girl talking and hanging around Koji, Kouchi, and JP all the time, I wonder why" he continued along the way. Then it smacked him in the head as he literately jumped as he had said it,

"Wait a minute, that is Zoe!"

He then stared at the photograph, his heart tore in two,

"Zoe, what have I done?"

Kayu and Zoe decided to go around the Syrilian City mall going shopping and hanging out after school. Kayu decided to walk her back to her house after they had left. Zoe walked beside him warmly, and he walked with her smiling his warm smile again. Kayu decided to start the conversation,

"So, how do you know Takuya?" he asked her. Zoe stopped in her tracks and blinked at the thought of his name.

"We were friends once" she immediately replied not wanting to go further on to the subject.

"Besides," she trailed off, "How do you know him?" she asked him in wonder.

"I know him from soccer practice, pretty fast guy for fifteen that knows a couple of tricks, but that's nothing compared to me" he simply said with out gesturing. Zoe's mouth almost literately dropped, 'Few tricks? Pretty fast? Is that it? Is that all he thinks of him?' she trailed off into her mind. "Takuya was like the guy that made fire and could run through it when he played soccer, he was like, the best"

"Yeah, he lost the last game we had too. I mean, what's eating at his mind all the time? He starts off really great, and then, then it's like he's dreaming of something, and he gets hit in the head with the ball and loses"

"Don't ask me" he finished.

Zoe listened carefully and nodded her head slowly up and down.

"If Takuya used to be the best, I wonder what Kayu's like?" she thought deeply as she walked along slowly.

"Zoe?" Takuya called out her name loudly as he stood impatiently outside of her house.

"Zoe?" he kept calling out her name.

"Where is she?" he asked himself worried 'Did I do something wrong? Was something I did?' he thought deeply. Then he froze, 'The promise, oh no, the promise, I forgot and broke the promise' he thought.

"It's too late, she can't forgive me now, oh why am I so stupid" he cried softly to himself.

"WHY AM I SO STUPID!" he yelled out loudly. At that exact moment Zoe and Kayu were just approaching her house. At this Takuya ran off leaving the two behind. Zoe noticed him run away and watched him carefully. Both of them walked down the little driveway to her door.

"See ya Zoe, it was nice meeting you" Kayu hugged her good bye.

"Thanks for walking me home" she said thanking him.

"Guess we're friends then?" he asked starting to smile again. Zoe looked where Takuya had finished to run.

"Yeah, sure, I mean Koji won't mind" she said admiringly looking at him.

"I'll see ya tomorrow then Zoe" he said as he left. Zoe watched him walk away. Sadly she walked inside quoting the words she had just heard Takuya yell.

"Why am I so stupid? What's he mean? He doesn't even remember me, so why?" she questioned herself. She looked at the clock. It was only 3pm in the afternoon and her mum wasn't going to back by 8.

"Wonder, what's on tv" she sighed and walked towards the tv and switched it on.

The phone then rang. Zoe sighed and dragged her feet to where the cordless phone lay.

"Hello?" she picked it up.

"Is Zoe there?" a boys voice asked.

"Yeah it's me speaking, who's this?" she asked. He took a while to answer his name, but Zoe kept standing still with the phone to her ear.

"Takuya" he answered. At that point, Zoe dropped the phone, "He remembered, its impossible, he couldn't of, no, its, its just, his just," she couldn't believe it at all. Takuya lay his back on his bed with the phone still to his ear. "She's not going to pick it up again, I know it, she hates me," his first thoughts were. Then his thoughts started fighting with eachother. "No Takuya, don't give up on her now, you love her, well don't you, well?"

"Zoe you still there?" he quickly let some words out. Zoe snapped out of her shock and quickly picked up the phone.

"Yeah" she replied. Takuya sighed with relief, but he didn't know what to say. "Say sorry you idiot" his mind demanded him.

"Takuya?" she asked him.

"Yeah?"

"How come you broke the promise?" she asked him. He took a gulp and started.

"Well when I made that promise, to tell you the truth, I didn't know it was gonna end like this." He started, Zoe started to smile.

"But we're still friends right?" she asked. He thought for a while,

"If you still want me to" he asked.

"That's okay with me then, on one condition," she replied, he started to smile.

"And what's that?" he asked.

"You have to make it up to me, till this Friday, as a friend" she responded.

Takuya's smile then lit down, as he heard the last few words she had finished to say,'As a friend' sure he would do anything for her, infact everything he could ever offer. But as a friend was going to be tough. He flung himself back onto his bed and faced the ceiling above him.

That boy that always hangs around her, her new friend. He thought back to when he watched the two laughing, him laughing with her, and her laughing at him. Kayu the new boy in town, it looked to him that he had some competition.

End of chapter 2! Looks like Takuya has some competition with Kayu, but there's more to that!


	3. What’s going on?

Heres another chapter, and I hope you like it

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 3; What's going on?

"Zoe?" Takuya called out her name from outside of her house.

"Zoe?" he kept calling out her name out. It was just like old times; Takuya would always wake her up and walk to school, except that today was Saturday. But there was only one slight problem, they were just friends. Takuya sighed as he sat on one of the bricks that surrounded Zoe's mom's favourite flower beds. He was going to take her out today to go to see a movie and hang out at the shops.

"Huh? What time is it Takuya?" Zoe asked him from outside of her window. Takuya looked at his watch disappointed, "It's 12 oclock" he replied. Her eyes moved around sleepily.

"By the way, nice outfit" he complimented her baggy eyes, and short purple night gown was pulled to one side of her body, as her blonde hair was in a knotted mess.

Her eyes widened, she did not look very good at all that moment, and Takuya was going to take her out today as well.

"Perv! You couldn't help yourself could you?" she shouted across the yard at the smirking brunette.

He started laughing, "C'mon Z, it's ok, I'm your closest friend"

"I only said that you were my friend, not closest Takuya!" she replied as she got changed after she whipped her curtains shut. Takuya then stopped laughing and looked at the ground, there goes that word again, "Friend," he sighed.

"Why am I only just her friend?" he questioned himself as he looked at her front door.

"I still wish we were togethe….." he started as he got cut off when he saw Kayu walk through her driveway. Kayu walked straight past him to the door as if he had never seen anything at all.

Zoe opened the door and as she did this she jumped into Kayu's arms thinking he was Takuya.

"Whoa! What did I do to deserve that?" he exclaimed. Takuya's eyes narrowed down at the two in jealousy again, he was moving in on his girl. He then stepped in,

"Whoa? am I missing something?" he declared. Zoe pushed herself off of him and blushed bright red.

"S-sorry" she muttered, noticing that Takuya was behind the two. Kayu looked down at her,

"It's ok, I understand" he started smiling again trying to cut Takuya out of the picture. Takuya got up and started walking away from the two, he was furious.

"Guess you've got him right, so I'm going" he said sadly as he pushed pass the two. Zoe looked to her side and pulled on his arm,

"Please don't Takuya," she pleaded. Takuya took one glance back at her then looked back in front of him and kept walking.

"Please?" she pleaded still holding on to his arm, he knew she was never going to let go of him so he gave up.

"Fine" he sighed, at this Zoe hugged him.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" she started, Takuya and Kayu exchanged glances at each other.

"Takuya, this is my friend Kayu, Kayu, this is my friend Takuya" she introduced the two to each other. Kayu swung his arm over her shoulder,

"It's ok Zoe, I know him remember, from soccer" he continued. Takuya rolled his eyes and started staring at the ugly sight that he saw in front of him. Who does he think he is? Some friend! More like he wants a little more of her, but he ain't getting it. Am I jealous? What? I can't be jealous! Zoe is my friend and that's all!

Takuya kept on denying himself in his thoughts.

"Taki, you alright?" she asked him in concern. Takuya turned his back to her, he didn't want anyone see him blush, that was the name she used to always call him when they were going out.

"Y-yeah" his stern reply answered her as he turned around again after he had finished to blush.

Zoe moved her foot forward to where Takuya was, taking Kayu's arm away from her shoulder. Takuya looked back up at her and smiled sheepishly, she looked so beautiful with her hair out, and that short blue jean skirt and white sweat shirt over her light blue strappless top. He then looked back down, she was just he's freind. Zoe looked back down at him.

"What do you want to do?" she asked him trying to look into his eyes he was hiding. He then looked up at her as he started to change his expression on his face,

"How bout we go see a movie first?" he asked her starting to smile. Zoe smiled,

"Movie it is" she replied happily. She grabbed hold on to his arm excitedly pulling him up. All three of them walked outside of her driveway and headed out to the Syrrilian City mall to go watch what was new.

The three of them were looking at the movie board, finding what they wanted to watch.

Zoe followed Takuya back to the seats, and sat down with him.

"You found something?" she asked him.

"No, you?" he replied asking her, she shook her head. They both watched Kayu as he looked at the movies that were in.

"Kayu told me that you haven't been doing alright in soccer, what happened?" she asked him. Takuya put his head down shamefully,

Well, I kinda got really upset about you at the time, and," he stopped as his face went from cheery to pale and sad. Zoe looked at him in concern,

"And?" she asked him. He looked back up at her deeply, their eyes locked.

"I must of forgotten about you through my sadness." He replied still looking into her eyes deeply. Zoe lost control of herself, in his eyes she could see all of their past.

"Found anything yet?" Kayu broke the two's eye contact. Zoe shook her head,

"I have, how bout we watch the Under world of Terror X 2?" Takuya asked her smiling. Zoe's eyes widened in terror,

"Do you know how much the 1st movie scared me?" She replied. Takuya shook his head,

"You've got me" he answered.

"And me" Kayu came in to the conversation.

Zoe looked up at Kayu, and smiled.

"Ok, I'll watch it then" she gave in. Takuya stared at her at that very moment. She didn't want to go see the movie at first when I tried to persuade her, but when Kayu came into the picture, she did. Maybe I shouldn't be here but why did she want me to come in the first place? I could of left.

Forgetting about Takuya, Kayu and Zoe walked in to buy the tickets with both of their arms swung around each others necks. Takuya kept staring at the two, what an ugly sight, him tickling her, and her laughing at his stupid jokes that ain't even funny! To me, that is definitely not a friend! She doesn't even let me do that to her! So how come she likes it?

Takuya sat on the stairs that were near by and continued his thoughts, should he stay or shouldn't he?

"Taky, are you ok?" Zoe asked him. She came from behind him and sat down next to him. Takuya looked up at her and then put his back down.

"Yeah" he replied. When he had looked up at her, she could see something in his eyes, something that was really hurting him, but she didn't know what it was.

"You sure? What are you doing here?" she asked him. Takuya looked around and replied,

"Just felt like it"

Zoe smiled at him,

"You know, Kayu didn't know we were going to see a movie so he had to run back to his house to see if he could burrow some money from his dad," Takuya kept staring at the steps that were below him.

"and the movie we were going to see, wasn't going to start till three, so… you wanna go shopping with me?" she asked him. Takuya's face lit up and he smiled up at her.

"Sure" he replied.

He couldn't believe this, he had two hours to go shopping with her alone, without Kayu, and Zoe actually asked him. Must have been luck, finally he had a chance to change her mind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End of chapter 3! Oh and please review!


	4. Show me hope again

Another chapter to "Are you my real dream" sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes for the last chapter!

Stupid Kayu! Trying to break Zoe and Takuya up all the time!

Any way enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 4; Show me Hope again

"C'mon Taki!" Zoe said excitedly pulling his arm away to the next shop.

"Which shop you want to go next?" Takuya asked.

Zoe stopped and thought for a while, they had been to nearly every single shop that was in the mall so far. Takuya walked around her a little bit, looking around for another place they haven't been yet.

"How about that shop over there?" he asked her pointing at a little jewellery and clothes store.

Zoe looked at it for a while,

"Sure, why not?" she replied unsure because she had never been to that store before.

They both walked across the malls floor to the little shop nearby. As they entered it there were a whole lot of things that made Zoe's eyes widen even more. They both walked around looking at the many things that were sitting on the shelves. Takuya stopped as he found something. He picked it up and let the light reflect on it, not only was the colour light blue that could turn to purple, but he also noticed a little tinge of red.

Zoe would kill for this, and maybe she will think a little bit more about me than Kayu, who's always trying to block me out of the picture.

"Hey Zoe, how about this?" he asked her holding a very expensive gold necklace that had a big mystic topaz clinging in it. (I have a mystic topaz on my ring, they are so beautiful)

Zoe turned away from the clothes that she was looking at. Her eyes beamed up at him,

"Oh that is so beautiful" she exclaimed not taking her eyes off of the stone. She quickly walked up to Takuya. She shone the necklace in the light,

"Oh it's beautiful" she exclaimed. Takuya smiled down at her, as the lighted colours from the stone of the necklace reflected on her face.

Why is she so beautiful? I don't even know why I keep thinking of how she looks, but something's telling me no to let go of her, no matter what! Sometimes I even wonder why am I still with her today, most of the other guys break up with their girlfriends and straight away go with another one. But she still has Kayu to deal with and he really is blocking me out of the picture.

"Taki can you please get it for me?" she asked. Takuya was in shock,

"What happened to your money?" he asked her still looking at the price of the necklace.

"I don't have enough" she replied disappointed.

Takuya looked down at her, strange I thought she had some earlier on? Maybe she is giving me the chance to repay her.

"Please?" she begged him, Takuya sighed,

"Fine Zoe, I'll buy it for you" he gave in.

Zoe's face lit up in joy as she hugged him tightly,

"Thank's Taki, I knew you would buy it for me"

Takuya was in shock again, Why is she hugging me? It's only a necklace. He looked back down at her again. Then again a very expensive necklace too.

Both of them started walking to the check out, Zoe was very happy and Takuya was too, only except for the fact he had to spend almost all of his money.

"You don't mind this do you Taki?" she asked him, concerned about the price. Takuya moved around a little bit as he shook his head,

"No it's fine with me" he replied.

"Is this all you want?" the store clerk asked Takuya, he nodded his head slightly.

The store clerk looked at Zoe, I've seen her before, she always hangs around that new boy Kayu, hmm I'm starting to wonder what's going on now? She thought.

"Is this for her?" she asked pretending she didn't even know them. Takuya looked back at Zoe, who was behind him starting to tug his sleeve firmly.

"Sure it is" Takuya replied looking back at the girl at the counter.

"Twenty dollars and fifty cents change" she replied handing him the money.

Zoe watched her carefully. Takuya who wasn't even listening to how much change she had given them smiled and said bye as they walked out of the store. She gave him way too much change back, but why?

She looked at Takuya who was putting the money away in his wallet. Stupid Takuya doesn't even notice a thing, she thought.

"Where should we go now?" he asked her breaking into her thoughts. Zoe looked back up at him, he noticed something was wrong.

"Hey Zoe, are you okay?" he asked her.

Zoe looked back down and shook her head.

"Yeah, but I'm hungry" she asked him.

"Sure I'll go buy something for us to eat" he replied taking her hand in his as they walked to the food store section.

Zoe looked down again in a daze, he isn't going to leave me again is he? Why was he acting like that to that store clerk? Oh stupid thoughts leave me alone, he would never do that, especially to me.

She then took a seat with him as they had sat themselves down to eat what Takuya had bought them.

Zoe ate slowly still having those thoughts again eating at her mind, Takuya looked up at her, something really is bugging her, but what is it? She's with me, why is she so upset. It couldn't be me could it? Takuya shook his head, no it can't be me, or could it? He thought uneasily.

Zoe looked back up at him, oh no! now he is suspecting something is going on, he always finds out what is going on, and when he finds out he will be so upset.

"When's the movie going to start?" she asked him trying to break his suspicion for her up. Takuya immediately looked up at her, he quickly looked at the clock behind her that hung on the wall nearby.

"It's starting now" he replied.

They quickly got up and started running, but they were unaware that where they were running on was a very wet floor up ahead. Zoe slipped as Takuya gripped her as they both slipped, as she fell on top of him. It was lucky for them that no one was where they were at that moment. Zoe started to blush as Takuya did a little bit too as they both got up. Zoe went to sit down on the bench nearby rubbing her elbow a little. She had knocked her elbow on the hard surface of the cold wet floor. Takuya went down and sat next to her.

"Are you okay?" he asked looking at her elbow very concerned. Zoe looked into his face and smiled.

"Yeah, just a bit sore" she replied still holding on to it. Takuya held her elbow slightly in his hand, as he kissed it better.

"There, does it feel better now?" he asked her, Zoe nodded and smiled.

"I want you to close your eyes Zoe" he told her. Zoe looked at him in wonder,

"Why do you want me to do that?" she asked him, he smiled down at her.

"Surprise" he replied.

Zoe turned around and closed her eyes, as Takuya pulled the necklace out of the bag slowly.

Zoe could feel his warm breath against her hair as he wrapped the golden necklace around her neck and did it up.

"You can open them now" he replied.

Zoe opened her eyes, they were in shock.

"Oh Takuya, it's so beautiful" she exclaimed as she started hugging him again.

Zoe looked back into his eyes deeply as she still held on to him tightly. Their eyes locked once again. His eyes were boring down at her as he smiled once again, and her eyes shone looking up at his. They started moving in closer, they moved in closer but before their lips met, something interrupted them.

"Do you know what time it is! The movie is starting" Kayu came in spotting the two. Zoe quickly let go of Takuya and grabbed Kayu's hand as they both ran into the movies leaving Takuya behind again.

Takuya got up and kicked the ground underneath him, why did he have to come! Zoe was almost mine! Why do you always have to ruin everything! He thought angrily still kicking the bench.

Takuya sat in the movies right next to Zoe who was hugging Kayu as they both watched the movie. Takuya hardly watched the movie, instead he was staring at Zoe and Kayu devastated.

Damn you, why do you always come in between me and Zoe? He thought. Zoe hadn't looked at Takuya at all since Kayu had came back.

When the movie had finished they all got up and started walking outside back to their houses.

"See ya Zoe, I'll see you tomorrow" he said leaving Takuya and Zoe alone.

Takuya looked at Zoe, as Zoe noticed something was going on with Takuya. Takuya sat down on one of the stones that surrounded Zoe's mum's garden. At this she went to sit down next to him.

"Taki, are you alright?" she asked him as the sunset had touched their faces.

"Why are you flirting with Kayu all the time?" he asked her. Zoe's face looked at him in shock.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you Takuya, I really am," she started still looking for an answer to give him.

"Me and Kayu are going out" she replied. Takuya had his head looking down at the ground, he was still, very still. He started to move,

"Well see ya then Zoe" he said softly, and left her.

Zoe still stood as she watched him walk away, there was something definitely going on today with him, but she just couldn't figure what it was.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Another chapter done! Looks like Kayu really has been up to something behind Takuya's back, but don't worry, Takuya will somehow get Zoe back in the end! I promise"

TAKUMI 4EVA!

Please review!


	5. Just Forget about Everything

This chapter doesn't have very much drama, but in my next chapter maybe I will.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 5; Just forget about everything

Takuya sat silently on the bench beside the school walls. He sat all alone and his head was in pain as questions kept entering his mind continuously, making his headache even worser than it was that morning. He watched everyone walk passed him as he sat in sadness and confusion. Today was a day many things had happened before, he had bought Zoe a very expensive necklace, Zoe and him had almost kissed last Saturday, when they got interrupted by that stupid Kayu, he had found out that Zoe was now going out with Kayu, and on top of it all, it was his sixteenth birthday today.

Takuya sighed as he waited for the school bell to ring, in hope he would forget about everything he was thinking of at that exact moment. He looked around for a while, but to his surprise, he couldn't find Zoe, nor Kayu neither. A bunch of school girls walked passed him, they all looked familiar, but he never talked to them at all. Then a girl his age had stopped by to put all her books in her locker. Takuya watched her carefully,

Where did she come from? I don't remember her going to this school. He then moved his eyes looking over her body. She was a girl with brown hair with two blonde streaks that was at the sides of her tanned face, with red streaks at the back of her head. Her hair was tied up neatly and spunkish at the back of her head with a clip with a firy flower that was attached to it, as she had wore a white stylish tennis hat over her head backwards. He then moved his eyes down her slim tanned body. She was wearing a white tight mini skirt over a pair of black shorts, as well as a black and white sweat shirt which revealed her red strappy top that only just showed her belly button, which matched her red, black, and white runners that she was wearing.

She moved around slowly at her locker, not noticing that Takuya was staring at her all this time. As she finished, she noticed him nearby as he looked away thinking about Zoe again. She walked closer to him, he was only a few steps away from her. Takuya stared at the ground below him deep in thought; at this she noticed his reaction.

"Hey, I never seen you before" she smiled and waved saying hello. Takuya immediately looked up at her, and then looked back down again in sadness. She noticed this straight away and bent her head down in front of his.

"Is something wrong?" she asked concerned. Takuya kept his head down and nodded slowly.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked.

"Not really" he mumbled upset.

"Ok then" she replied trailing off, as she sat down next to him. She fiddled with her fingers trying to put the ring on that she was wearing earlier back on.

"I don't think I've noticed you before, but for some reason I think you've been here for a while?" she questioned herself, still talking to him.

"Name is Skykira, what's yours?" she introduced herself, asking his. Takuya took his eyes off the dusty ground that lay below him, and moved his eyes up to hers.

"Skykira, that's a pretty name, my name is Takuya" he replied.

"You mean Takuya Kanbara?" she asked surprised, Takuya nodded his head.

"The best soccer champ in this state?" she asked still very surprised. Takuya kept nodding his head.

"Yeah, you got that right," he replied, "I used to be the soccer champ of the state, until I got competition this year"

"No wonder why you look so familiar" she replied. Takuya sat back up and began to smile.

"Are you going to play in the Finals this year?" she asked him. Takuya looked into her face and stared intro her eyes.

Oh no! what's going on! I thought I loved Zoe? Now here I am locking eyes with this chick, no I can't give up on Zoe now!

He then moved his eyes down to the ground, Skykira looked at his face go down closely, she noticed something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" she asked sternly. Takuya looked back up at her,

"Nothing" he lied. He decided to give up on Zoe, she had Kayu now, he figured that she would do a lot better off with Kayu than himself.

"You sure?" she asked again. Takuya took his eyes off the ground again and started to smile.

"Yeah"

There was a break of silence between the two as they sat next to each other. Both watched another group of girls stand not too far away from them and started laughing with eachother. Oh Zoe why did you have to go with him? you could of still got back with me, but I've had my chance haven't I? Don't worry Zoe, you need him a lot more than you need me, I was the stupid one, oh why did I let that promise get in between us, and that boy! Oh Zoe, what have I done?

Takuya then looked at Skykira, she looked really pretty with her hair spunked up like that. She must play sports...he trailed off. Wait a minute! why does she look so familiar? he asked himself in shock.

"You look really familiar too," he started. Skykira looked back at him and smiled, geez why does she have such a cute smile? his stomach went up like there was butterflies in there.

"Really? Isn't that strange?" she replied starting to look back up at him.

"Do you play sport too?" he asked her curiously.

"Sure I do, I'm tennis champ at this school, I swim a lot over the weekends, I surf, and I'm also playing for the black dragons in soccer." she replied.

"Hey really? I used to play on that team," Takuya smiled.

"Hey, maybe you could come over, or something and we could play soccer on the beach?" she suggested. Takuya closed his eyes happily,

"Sure, anytime" he replied.

The school bell then rang and both of them smiled and said bye to each other, as they had made their way to there classes. Takuya and Skykira both walked down the corridors to their classes. As they both turned the corner, Skykira walked right into her science class.

"Hey Takuya! Have you seen Kayu?" said a a familiar voice from the side of Takuya. Takuya turned his head around to see who it was.

"Hey! is something wrong?" the voice happened to be Zoe's voice. Takuya practically jumped as he saw her.

"Ah Zoe! where did you come from?" Takuya nervously laughed. Zoe looked at Takuya pathetiquely as they walked to their English class. Is something wrong with him? he thought I scared the hell out of him, there is something definitely going on and I'm going to definitely find out soon.

"Umm, what did you say Z?" Takuya nervously asked, he had forgotten by accident. Zoe started to grit her teeth tightly.

"I was asking if you had seen my boy friend, Kayu," she said still gritting her teeth tightly sending a cold shiver up Takuya's spine.

"N-no," Takuya stuttered.

What's wrong with Zoe? one minute she is sweet, then the next, she bites my neck.

Both of them walked into their classroom and sat down next to each other.

Takuya kept staring at Zoe through English without her noticing in fact, she didn't even make any eye contact with him, or spoke at all through the lesson. It was like she was avoiding him, but why?

The teacher then opened the window of the classroom nearby, causing a fresh cool breeze blow through Takuya's and Zoe's hair. Takuya watched the breeze carefully as it blew gently through Zoe's hair, and it ruffled his hair.

Why is she so beautiful? I can't let her go, can I? I love her, but... she has someone now, she has Kayu. Zoe I'm sorry, but... I guess I have to let you... he breathed in carefully trying not to say the last word...go. At this it looked like the wind had blew himself away, or her away, he had made his choice, he had given up on her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End of chapter 5! Sorry if it was a little short, oh well.

He gave up on her! Don't worry I will promise more Takumi!

I've got another Takumi fic coming soon, called Takuya's ladies day Outrage!

I decided to do it for International womens day, but it might of come a little later than this chapter"

Please review!


	6. Lonesome

Finally, I managed to get a whole lot of my homework out of the way. Sheesh, I can't believe how hard year ten could possibly get. Oh well, that's what you get for choosing four year 11 subjects.

I'm also writing another fanfic, but it's a Sorato one.

I hope you enjoy this one,

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 6: Lonesome

It was lunch time and Zoe was sitting all alone at a table at the cafeteria, waiting for her usual friends, Kouji, Kouchi, JP, and Takuya. She was all alone that day, Takuya wasn't outside of the school where they had used to meet that morning, JP always woke up late, Kouji and Kouchi were always late because they argued a lot like most twins do, and Kayu wasn't at school at all that day.

She sighed as she waited resting the palm of her hand underneath her lonesome face. She watched all the other girls walk and laugh with their friends, as they walked straight passed her by. Zoe had no other friends than Kouji, Kouchi, JP, and of course her very first friend Takuya. But Takuya wasn't also her first friend; he was her first best friend as well as being her first boyfriend. In fact Takuya was her first everything, he was her first hero in the Digital World, first person that showed her courage, first guy or first person that she made a promise with, and the first guy she had ever kissed. But she was with Kayu now, and Kayu was now her second everything, there was only one thing she hadn't done to him yet that she had done with Takuya, kiss him.

She kept day dreaming until she heard a familiar voice call out her name,

"Zoe, earth to Zoe,"

Zoe looked up, her friend Kouji was standing beside her.

"Y-yeah?" she replied snapping out of her dreams.

"Sheesh you can day dream," he said, Zoe's eyes widened.

"What did I say this time?" she sighed.

"Nothing, shove over," he replied, just then Takuya arrived.

"Hey, is there room for me?" Takuya asked.

Kouji looked up at Takuya, and then looked at Zoe. JP, sat on the opposite side to Zoe already, and Kouji realized that JP never got along with both Takuya, and Zoe.

"I'll go sit next to JP," he replied, getting up.

Zoe's bag started to vibrate; she quickly took her phone out of her bag. She read the message carefully. She then put her phone back in her bag and sighed, as Takuya still stood there.

She watched Takuya as he still stood there, it wasn't like old times any more, she was taken. He still stood there over her seat; she couldn't look at him no longer so she turned her head in the other direction, facing outside the window. Takuya decided to sit down for the sake of it and started talking with his old buddies.

Zoe meanwhile didn't face Takuya at all, nor listened to what he said. It was so bright and sunny that day, she thought it was beautiful outside. The wind blew gently through the trees, reflecting a little sunlight off of the leaves. The wind reminded her of her spirit, the spirit of wind. She missed the digital world, and everything that she had to do with it. The only things that she had left from the digital world were her friends.

Maybe they miss the Digital World too…. She drifted off again still staring at the beautiful scenery that was outside.

Takuya watched her as JP started talking about something Takuya wasn't interested in.

Is she okay? She has been like this all day, she has never acted like this before, he wondered. Kayu isn't here, I wonder if something went on between them two? He drifted off.

"Hey Z, you alright? I mean you didn't even say a word at all while JP spoke," Takuya asked as both of them started to leave for their next classes. Zoe looked at him snapping out of her dreams,

"Yeah," she said with no emphasis in her voice.

Takuya watched her carefully start to walk away from him alone.

"Where's Kayu?" he asked her in concern.

"He's not coming to school today because he said he was sick." She replied sadly.

Takuya stood there and watched the very lonesome Zoe walk away from him.

Poor Zoe, she is so lonely now, before she was with me and I never left her alone, maybe I should walk her home today, he drifted off in thought.

As he walked he bumped into something, or someone.

"S-sorry," the familiar girl apologized.

Takuya then recognized her from that morning.

"Skykira, what are you doing here late?" he asked her.

"If I had time I would tell you," she replied quickly picking up her books that she had dropped on the ground.

"Oh yeah," Takuya replied, helping her pick up her books.

Both of them started to rush down the hallways to their next class, which apparently was Maths.

"You want to play soccer after school today?" she asked him as they rushed down the hallways turning around the corner.

"Yeah, sure, I've got another tournament this Friday," Takuya answered without thinking.

Both of them at that moment quickly ran into the classroom that was in front of them, as the teacher was about to take his seat and call the role.

Skykira and Takuya had talked a lot during Maths, and since it was the last two periods of the day, they were cracking up with laughter all the time as they solved problems at the same time.

It was the end of school now and everyone started to leave after role call. Zoe sat down outside the front of school, how could Kayu be sick already? He was fine the day before.

Zoe continued her thoughts, wishing she wasn't so lonesome. The wind blew her hair in her face, she didn't brush it away, what if Kayu was doing something behind her back?

Takuya meanwhile didn't see Zoe and was walking with Skykira back to the park that was near her house to play an interesting game of soccer. He had never faced a girl before, especially in a game of soccer.

Skykira dropped her bag down on the grass and fixed up her sweater. Takuya dropped his bag on the ground also nearby and kicked the ball towards the middle.

"How high can you kick?" she asked him.

"You kidding me? I can kick it really high if you want me to," he replied.

Skykira shook her head smiling,

"I don't think so," she replied.

Both of them stood on the opposite sides of the field facing each other.

"Let the game begin!" Takuya shouted out.

Both of them ran towards the ball single file and aimed for the ball. Skykira rushed quicker than Takuya and kicked the ball off of him before he could even get it. She than dodged him as he tried to Counterattack her with a kick at the ball. Takuya watched her uneasily as he ran after her trying to defend his goal.

Sheesh She's good, why didn't she go into the championships? Man if someone sees me losing up to a girl, I'm done for! He thought.

"Kya!" she yelled kicking the ball right between his legs.

"Goal!" she yelled out in defeat.

Both of them looked at the time on their watches, it was time to go back home.

"Guess I won huh?" she asked Takuya unsure.

"Yeah, guess you did," he replied in shock.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile still at school……….

The clouds were dark heavy with rain that was about to pour down, the wind was starting to blow a little harder than before, and it blew the leaves that were underneath the benches.

Zoe was still all alone,

He couldn't be doing this to me, he couldn't……………………..She thought then everything went black.

Zoe fell asleep on the stairs at the front as the wind blew against her face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

END of chapter!

What's going to happen to poor Zoe? Had Takuya completely fully forgotten about her?

You'll find out in the next chapter!

Please review!


	7. Where were you when I needed you?

Sorry it took me a while to update!

I'm having a very interesting week this week, I'm going on an excursion soon to see a play. But as usual, I'll have to do an assignment about it, oh well,

Enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 7: Where were you when I needed you?

The wind blew through Zoe's hair, lifting a few blonde strands over her face. Dark rain clouds had covered the sky above her, darkening her face as she lay there motionless. Her eyes didn't open for she was so deep in thought, she didn't even know that she had fell asleep just outside of the school.

She felt forgotten, in fact, she was very confused, ever since she had started going out with Kayu, things didn't seem to go so well with him. He in fact never turned up at school, and when they had arranged a date earlier (Yesterday/ Sunday) he never turned up. After all this, she had started to notice that she had made things worse for Takuya and herself noticing she hadn't been nice to him that day in fact, she never talked with him nearly all day.

"Takuya," she softly mumbled in her sleep, she was having an endless nightmare.

Meanwhile at Kouji's house Kouji was flicking through his homework journal, finding anything he had to do for homework. He flicked through each page till he found nearly all of his assignments were done for that week, all except for one. He still had an English Assignment that was due tomorrow. Kouji reached in to his bag to get his English book out of his bag, but to his surprise it wasn't there.

"Hey Kouchi, do you have my English book?" he asked his twin brother. Kouchi was in the kitchen making dinner.

"Sorry, you can even check my bag if you want to bro, but I got nothing at all in my bag," Kouchi replied.

Kouji looked outside of his window worried, he saw dark clouds starting to brew up gradually. In the distance he then saw a flash of lightening that split the sky above him.

"What's the time?" he asked his twin quickly.

Kouchi looked up at the clock,

"It's 7 o clock, surely you're not going back to school?" Kouchi doubted him.

Kouji slid his white and dark blue runners on and ran outside slamming the door behind him. Kouchi watched his twin brother through the window, run all the way back to school before the rain started to pour down on him.

Meanwhile after that at Takuya's house, Takuya was sitting down with his little brother Shinya watching TV. The power started to blink on and off as they kept watching their favourite TV show. All of a sudden a bolt of lightning, the same one that was seen by Kouji struck through the sky. Takuya's eyes looked out of the window as he began to remember how Zoe used to be scared of lightning and thunder.

Flash Back

Zoe and Takuya were walking home alone again. Zoe's hair blew in the wind softly as they both walked to their houses. Takuya would always usually walk Zoe home, they were both 12 years old, only still kids and were best friends. A bolt of lightning flashed in the distance above the two, following a crash of thunder entered the sky. Zoe shuddered as she held tightly on to Takuya's arm. Takuya smiled at Zoe, as Zoe looked up to him for support.

"Admit it Zoe, you're scared of thunder and lightning," Takuya demanded her.

"Fine then, I will," she gave up, tugging tighter on to his shirt.

"Aww, Zoe needs a noogie," he replied giving her a little noogie.

"Stop that," she replied in defeat, starting to blush.

"And why not?" he began to protest, Zoe brushed her fingers slowly through her hair to neaten it up.

"Because that will make my future boyfriend jealous," she simply replied, looking him straight in the eyes.

"Future boyfriend?" he asked confused, smirking at the same time.

Zoe put her hands on her hips, as she still walked along the pathway with him.

"Yep," she simply replied.

"And to you, he would be your first everything, right?" he asked.

"Mmhmm," she replied again.

Takuya looked down at the ground starting to shake his head from side to side. Zoe stared at him,

"What would he be like?" he asked her,

"He would be sweet, charming, and he would have manners," she replied, looking at Takuya.

Takuya shook his head again

"And suppose, what would he look like?" he asked her.

Zoe closed her eyes and thought carefully, Takuya smiled at her. She opened them quickly and quickly looked down, so he didn't notice a blush that crept up her face.

"He would have cute brown hair, that's neat, not messy Takuya, and he would have tan skin like you," she replied, Takuya smiled.

"Would he be as brave as me?" he asked.

"Now I can't tell you that," she replied, as they were starting to move in closer.

"And why not?" Takuya asked her, not noticing what they both were doing, Zoe looked up and smiled at him with no answer.

"You did say he would have been your first everything didn't you," he lowered his face down to hers, making her look up.

"Well, yeah," she replied softly.

"I was your first friend right?" he asked her.

"Mmhmm," she replied softly, they're eyes locked.

"Zoe, I'm your first everything," he ensured her.

"Does that mean…." He asked her again getting cut off by hers softly, as their faces moved in a lot closer.

"It means…." Zoe tried to reply, but their faces met so close as their eyes closed.

Their lips met as Takuya hugged her tightly, this was there first kiss. Zoe stayed in his grip, it felt right to be with him. She tried to fight off his kiss, but he was too strong. Zoe started to kiss him harder and harder, which made Takuya kiss her harder and stronger. Zoe didn't want it to end, it felt so right, too right. Takuya started to end the kiss, but Zoe pulled on him harder as they continued. Zoe wanted to scream with joy, Takuya wanted to scream as well.

Both of them started to open their eyes as they started to part. Takuya's eyes widened with shock. He couldn't believe it, he and Zoe had just kissed. They had kissed for ten minutes, not bad for their first kiss, but he wanted to know if they could maybe go for a little longer.

He lifted up her chin up to his face in his hand.

"You love me, don't you?" he asked the very red blushing Zoe.

"Mmhmm," she replied, looking into his eyes again.

Both of them started to close their eyes again, and started to kiss again passionately.

End of flash back

Takuya smiled at that memory, he would never forget that one ever. His attention then went back to the window as another bolt of lightning entered the sky.

Wait a minute! Zoe didn't walk with me after school, she always pleads me to walk with her after school, no matter what! Which means she might be still at the school all alone?

Takuya thought un easily grabbing his jacket quickly and slid outside of the door. He quickly bounded towards the school as quick as possible.

Meanwhile, Kouji finally made it to the school, but who was there that he saw who was having a deep bad dream?

"Zoe?" he asked in concern.

Kouji quickly walked up to her, Zoe started to shake her head in her sleep, and started to turn over and role down the stairs.

"Hang tight there, you okay?" he asked her quickly, picking her up in his arms.

He carefully dragged her out of the wind and underneath the roof as it started to rain. Zoe started to wake up stating to cry. Kouji held on to her tightly, as she cried softly in his arms.

"Takuya hates me, I've been too mean to him, he forgot about me, he, he.." she cried sadly into his arms.

"Ssh, he didn't forget about you Zoe, he in fact, he, well he," he trailed off, he lost words. He then dragged her to against the outside of the school walls.

"Kouji?" she asked, she woke up out of her depression.

"Oh Kouji, you're always there when I need you," she replied.

At this, she swung her arms around his neck and smiled up at him. But for some reason, there was a hint of sadness that was still there. The poor Kouji was now confused as she made him look into her eyes. Kouji gulped as she pulled him in closer, she then muttered something he could only just hear.

"Promise you won't leave me behind ever?" she asked, her eyes were searching him for hope.

Kouji's hair blew in the breeze, he was out of answers.

Takuya ran along the path as the leaves blew strongly in the wind. He slapped off the cold wet rain drops that he had caught on his fore head. He all of a sudden came to a halt as he arrived a few metres away from a tree that was at least another five metres away from the school's entrance.

Silently he walked, in hope of finding a poor and scared, and I'm about to kill you Takuya! Zoe. He crept closer towards the tree, he couldn't see her still, here is she? He thought. His thoughts started to go down low, maybe she went with Kayu on a date?

As he crept closer he then heard a voice, and he wasn't sure if he had just heard that voice mention Zoe. At this, Takuya quickly slunk behind the tree that was nearest to the school.

As he peaked through the leaves that was covering his face, he saw Zoe, but she wasn't alone. He moved his head to see who was with her, the image started to get clearer of the other person. At first he thought it was that Kayu, but it turned out that she was with someone else.

"I promise," Kouji answered her, looking deeply into her eyes.

Zoe's eyes widened more as she still cried. But they were both unaware that they were being watched. Zoe pulled Kouji's face down to hers as they pashed for a long time.

Takuya watched the two pashed madly, as Zoe cried still into Kouji's arms. Takuya's face went all red with anger and jealousy, the sight of it made him want to kill himself. He could have sworn that was Kouji's voice that he had heard earlier speak in comfort to the crying Zoe.

The wind blew hard on his face as it started to pour down heavily on him. He still didn't retreat, there was only one question he couldn't answer, Why was Zoe crying?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End of Chapter!

Looks like Takuya got there a little too late! But what will Kouji have to face against Takuya?

P.S I have another Takumi coming out soon, it's called "pump it!" and if ya lov the black eyed peas, then you'll lov this fic!

Please review!


	8. Please forgive me

Hey guys! heres another chapter for 'Are you my real dream?' sorry it's late though, I've been extremely busy" anyway, enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 8: Please forgive me

"I love you Kouji, please don't leave," Zoe cried into Kouji's arms sadly, she had no idea of what she was saying.

"No Zoe, you have Kayu, you better go see him," Kouji replied, rubbing Zoe's arm with his hand.

Zoe looked up at him, she had stopped crying. They were still at the school, and it had finished to rain 20 minutes ago. Practically, they've been there for an hour and a half. The sun had already set, but the clouds that were once there, had revealed a very dark red sky that was slightly turning purple. She had almost forgot that she was still going out with Kayu, but the strange thing was, he never told her where he lived.

"I don't know where he lives," she replied.

"Then you better go see Takuya, he's probably worried about you," Kouji replied.

Zoe's eyes widened with shock, she disagreed with him fully,

"No he doesn't! if he did, where is he huh? Where is he?" she spat out disgustedly at Kouji, Kouji watched her as she walked away from him, muttering other things about Takuya as she threw her hands up in the air.

"Look Zoe, maybe he did forget, but that gives you no right to demand him to do all the things you want him to do," Kouji told her.

"For God sakes, he probably has a girlfriend to spend time with," he continued, Zoe's eyes widened even more.

What if he does have a girlfriend? He has been acting strangely and more busier than ever, I'm not jealous, am I?

Zoe kept staring into the sky that was spread across every where. She was very blank ever since she had heard the words Kouji had said, she had felt like she was going to burst into a million tears again.

"I'm going home," she murmured softly, no one answered.

Zoe turned her head around, as a soft calming breeze blew through her soft blonde hair. To her surprise, she was alone. She looked across the sky again,

"He must of given up,"

With that she left for her house, as the place darkened more behind her.

The morning breeze blew through Takuya's hair, as he sat outside on the stairs. He couldn't believe it, Zoe had kissed Kouji, and she was still going out with Kayu. He couldn't believe himself neither, he finally had a chance to prove his love to Zoe, and what did he do? Nothing! Nothing what so ever.

"Hey Takuya," a familiar voice greeted him.

Takuya turned his head around to face who was now sitting next to him.

"Hey Skykira, how were you yesterday?" he asked her.

Skykira smiled at him, looking into his eyes.

"I felt great after whooping your ass at soccer yesterday," she replied, smiling happily.

"You know, you should really go for the championships," Takuya replied complimenting her.

Skykira started shaking her head from side to side,

"No, I couldn't, besides, I would get injured very badly," she replied, shaking her head in disbelief.

Takuya looked at her shiny lips, she was wearing lip gloss, as she shook her head from side to side. Today she was wearing a brown beaded head band over her short hair, which matched very well. She was also wearing a white sweat shirt over a light green U neck top. Her white short skirt with black writing on it, matched also very well with her white thongs.

Takuya took I the sweet scent of her lip gloss,

Mmm, cherry, she does have taste…………He was now in a daze.

"Your probably smiling like that because you don't want me to beat your reputation, but that's okay," Skykira continued, Takuya snapped out of his daze.

"What!" he let out in disbelief, not knowing what she exactly said.

He watched her sit back against the wall, looking down at the ground. She did look pretty again that morning. He had seen her before, he just couldn't remember.

Meanwhile a little earlier that morning, Zoe was still at her house.

Zoe stood in front of the mirror, she wanted to look her best today in fact, she always did. But today was going to be a different day, she wanted to look her best for Takuya. She had realized that she really was jealous if he did have another girlfriend, so she wanted to some how make sure he wasn't taken. However, she still had feelings for Kayu, which made things worse. But today, she was going to test the two, and find who she would stick with.

Her eyes weren't red and puffy from crying anymore, instead, she had a soft and cheerful face. Out of the cupboard, she flung clothes everywhere. She firstly took out a sexy green shirt with a gold belt, and to match with that, a white summer skirt that was very short. She looked at herself in the mirror, she shook her head. She didn't look like she was in the right mood to where them so she changed her mind, and looked for something else to wear that was inside of her cupboard.

Inside she found a very nice white sweat shirt with light blue and a light lilac pretty writing over it, which said 'Wind's charm' She had remember when Takuya had bought it for her, and how he had said he loved it, and how beautiful she looked. Zoe nodded her head, she was definitely going to wear it today.

Zoe looked around again inside of her wardrobe, she needed to wear something underneath it. Inside, she found a charming light purple U neck top. She then found next to it a white skirt, with a little lilac butterfly that was flying in the wind, that was sewn onto the bottom left of it. She agreed on wearing all of them, but when she tried them all on, she felt like something was missing,

A ha! Now something that will always get the boys attention, she thought, as she took out a silver sparkly belt, that was hug around her bum, but fitted well on her hips.

At this she decided to put the necklace that Takuya had also bought her. She took it out of the box carefully. As she took it out, she looked at it's beauty. Quickly she wrapped it around her neck.

"Perfect!" she exclaimed, looking at herself in the mirror.

She quickly slipped on her runners, grabbed her bag and left her house.

Zoe approached the school quickly, Takuya had not walked her to school that morning again. She could of sworn he was up to something, but she decided in not losing any hope of him yet.

As she entered the school grounds, everyone started staring at her. She looked beautiful when she left her straight blonde hair out, especially when the wind blew through it.

Over in the distance she saw Takuya, but who else did she see sitting next to him? She crept closer, hiding away from his sight, Who's she?

Takuya lifted Skykira's chin up to his,

"Skykira, don't say that, you're really great at soccer," he replied, not noticing Zoe hiding behind the tree, that was not too far from the bench they were sitting on.

Skykira looked into his eyes deeply, she had nothing else to tell him. Takuya planted a soft kiss on her cheek. At that exact moment, Zoe's face lit up dark red with anger. Skykira hugged Takuya tightly to her, as Zoe kept watching the two.

So much for looking good for Takuya, she thought very jealously.

She was then pulled away from the tree, now facing Kayu. Kayu bored his eyes into hers,

"Well you're looking pretty sexy today," he complimented her, Zoe blushed bright red.

Takuya however, heard Kayu say this, his attention lit away from Skykira to Zoe and Kayu. A growl was just about to escape his lips when Skykira pulled his head down to kiss him on the cheek. Zoe watched her do this, her face was really red with anger now. Kayu wrapped his arms around Zoe's waist and kissed her on the lips. Takuya watched them kiss, he just didn't know why he kept thinking that Kayu was bad, but for some reason, something told him that he was a person that he couldn't trust.

As they finished the kiss, Kayu eyed Takuya, giving him an evil glare quickly and pretended when Zoe opened her eyes, that nothing had ever happened. Kayu then picked Zoe up, and swung her around in his arms.

From the corner of the building, Kouji stared at the expressions Zoe and Takuya were making. He felt quite strange still from yesterday, but now everything was changing a lot, even himself, for some reason after yesterday, when he was with Zoe, and how Zoe was acting towards him, it left him feeling very strange.

He watched Zoe flirt big with Kayu in front of Takuya, he noticed that for once she was smiling, and her face went bright red, when he told her something. He felt happy for her, but his heart began to sink. He realized it, he was in love with her, and he couldn't believe it after all this time. He then stared back at the very happy couple, his heart sank even deeper, he realized also that maybe………..he was too late.

He looked back at Takuya, would he understand? He then shook his head from side to side……..He would never forgive me, and anyway, he probably cares too much about that chick that's sitting next to him closely. He decided to keep it to himself, but he would keep a very close eye on Zoe.

From his angle, something caught Takuya's eye, as someone was watching Zoe. In fact, Kouji was watching her very carefully. Being stupid, Takuya had forgotten everything that had happened the day before. He watched Kouji carefully, as the sad expression on his face didn't wipe off, this made Takuya start to worry.

What's up with Kouji? He's never acted like this before, I hope it has nothing bad to do with Kayu…………He trailed off in deep thought.

Takuya kept watching Kouji as the school bell rung,

I'll just have to see for today, but none of this ever going to come out.

Takuya watched Kouji slink away, into the school grounds, but his eyes then caught back on to what Zoe was up to with Kayu.

Zoe walked with Kayu, as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders, as they laughed. He started kissing her on the cheek, and she pecked him back quickly on the lips, this made Takuya fume with anger.

"C'mon Takuya!" Skykira laughed loudly, as she pinched his shoulder playfully.

Takuya ran after her, as she ran past Kayu and Zoe, Zoe started watching evilly at them. Takuya jumped and swung Skykira around, as he landed, pulling her towards the ground. Skykira laughed, as she swung herself, and Takuya helped her up before they fell down. Zoe watched them jealously, she had a nasty feeling coming over her, she no longer loved Takuya, she now hated him. She had a feeling they weren't going to survive together for very long.

At that exact moment, Takuya caught a quick glimpse of Zoe giving them two an evil grin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxzxx

Ooh Damn! Looks like we've got some drama coming now! What's Zoe going to do to Skykira and Takuya? And who is Skykira?

PLEASE REVIEW!


	9. The end of everything!

I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in such a long time, if some of you's heard about the biggest Cyclone that hit Australia not too long ago (Cyclone Monica) that is the reason why I haven't updated in a long time. Lucky it slowed down for Darwin, phew"

anyway, on with the story,

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 9: The end of everything!

Takuya started to grit his teeth tightly, no way was he going to stay to watch Zoe mock him over Kayu. He thought at first Kayu was his worst nightmare, but when Zoe came into this, it went way too far.

It was lunch time, but usually at lunch he would sit next to his old friends, Kouji and the others. This time, he decided to sit by himself, not wanting to see Zoe again. Today was too much, Kayu kissing Zoe, Zoe pulling Kayu towards her, pashing him madly. It was all too much for him.

Not too far away from where Takuya was sitting, Skykira noticed him, of course they weren't going out, but he was now her new closest friend. He was someone that understood her. She noticed the very depressed face Takuya had, so she decided to sit next to him, and cheer him up.

"Takuya, you okay?" she asked concerned.

Takuya looked up at her sadly, then looked down even gloomier. He had nothing to say at all, he didn't know if he should tell her about Zoe. Skykira waited for a response from him, but no response came.

"Takuya, is there something you should be telling me?" she asked, Takuya's face stuttered, he wished she had never said those words.

"Yeah, there is……" he trailed off track.

"Tell me," she urged him.

Takuya stared back across the table that he was sitting at sadly, or shall I say depressed.

"Well….my girlfriend dumped me…." He started, he didn't know what else to say after that.

Skykira lifted one eyebrow, surely he wasn't just that depressed over that?

"Is there anything else I should know? Honestly, you look a lot more depressed than the guys I see, who have lost their girlfriends," she asked.

Takuya tried to let the words out, but he just couldn't.

"She was…the closest I had," he stumbled, but that wasn't the exact words he wanted to tell her. He wanted to tell her the truth, how him and Zoe had first met, right straight forward to how they came into the strongest friendship, and how they pulled each other through into a relationship.

To him still, Zoe was the closest thing he had to himself. But now that she was mocking him, he figured that she may not be worth the trouble. He looked at Skykira, she had always seemed to be there to comfort him, every time he had been through troubling times with Kayu. She was infact, the first to beat him at soccer; he of course didn't want anyone to know, so she kept her mouth shut. But for some reason, he felt like someone had beaten him before she had, but he just couldn't remember.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she apologized softly.

Takuya started to think again, Skykira has been extremely kind to me, and through this all, I think she deserves something. At this Takuya pulled out a small red box, lined with gold, Skykira gasped.

Watching very closely, Takuya didn't notice Zoe watching. Zoe watched them jealously; she unfortunately decided to sit with Kayu, away from the others. But this was something Takuya was very unaware of.

Quickly she got up away from Kayu, and looked for an excuse,

"Kayu, I..I..I need to go to the bathroom," she quickly lied.

Kayu sat where he was and closed his eyes, until a hand tapped him on the shoulder.

Quickly Zoe snuck passed Kayu, and went up to Takuya, unfortunately, she had missed out on a lot. Still not noticing her, especially where she was standing, Takuya pulled Skykira into a long lasting, sweet kiss, on the lips.

Meanwhile Zoe stood there and watched, a small growl escaped her lips. She started to feel a bit sick.

As Takuya parted away from Skykira, he still didn't notice Zoe, neither Skykira. Smiling, they both decided to kiss each other again. They were about to kiss each other when……

Takuya moved in closer to Skykira, but he snapped out of it till he heard someone tapping the seat, as they watched impatiently.

"Hello," said Zoe in an evil tone.

Takuya jumped, both him and Skykira whipped their heads around, facing Zoe, who was leaning on the seat.

"H-hey," Takuya nervously laughed, shocked at the sight of Zoe.

"Would ya like to introduce us," Zoe demanded.

Skykira glared at Zoe, she didn't like her one bit.

"Z-zoe m-meet my girlfriend Skykira, Skykira, this is Z-zoe," he nervously introduced.

"Nice to meet you," Zoe replied, in an very, very, evil tone.

At this Zoe started talking to Skykira, but something attracted Takuya's eyes.

Who is Kayu talking to? Probably Zoe….. Wait a minute! Zoe is right here!

Takuya tried to get Zoe's attention but she was simply to deep in her conversation with Skykira, she hardly noticed.

"L-listen, me and Zoe need to talk right now! I-I'll tell you later Skykira!" Takuya quickly rteplied. At this he grabbed Zoe away from Skykira.

"Tak….." Zoe gasped as he put his hands over her mouth.

"Kayu is cheating on you!" he quickly let out.

Zoe didn't believe him, instead she bit the palm of his hand.

"Prove it!" she denied.

Takuya sucked on his hand, painfully.

"She, she, she was right there!" He told her.

"Where?" she asked, not seeing anything, the blonde had unfortunately walked away.

"S-she was blonde, and she was…."Takuya went on.

Zoe had enough of this, and this was when she slapped him. Everyone's attention turned to them immediately.

"Don't y-you get it! Your just jealous that I love Kayu and not you, and there is nothing you are going to do to break our relationship! I hate you Takuya Kanbara!" at this she slapped him again, and stormed right off.

Skykira walked up to Takuya, she ripped the necklace from her neck off, sharply.

"Your such a lier!" she shouted at him, chucking the necklace at him, and stormed straight passed Zoe crying.

Kayu walked up to Takuya with his fist out in a ball. Takuya wasn't aware of this, he watched Zoe walk off far away from him instead.

"Z-zoe! Please believe me?" Takuya pleaded.

Zoe turned around, as her hair blew through her hair.

"Never say never," she replied softly under her breath. At this she turned around, and walked away.

"This is for saying Shit behind my back about Zoe!" without warning, Kayu shouted this and punched Takuya hardly, and everything went black.

All the words he could hear now was just the current words from Zoe. He heard them repeat over and over again.

_Never say never, never say never, never say never……………_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

sheesh,harsh ending

hope ya's liked it! please review!


	10. The first dream

Hi guys, I hope ya lov this chapter! I just loved writing it, Oh! and since it is my tenth chapter of this story, I decided to give a surprise to all my favorite readers at the end of it!

Have fun!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 10: The first dream…

Zoe lay in her bed in the night time, tossing and turning. She couldn't get any peep of sleep what so ever, no matter how hard she tried. It was dead dark outside, as the new moon started to make it's very early appearance in the dark fallen sky.

Ever since she and Kayu were going out, things hadn't been going on very well right from the start. She felt for some reason that something major was missing from her life, would it be Takuya?

After tossing and turning which seemed endless, she decided to lay awake and straight. She faced the ceiling above her, she stared at it for awhile. As she stared, she pictured a picture of a face. She was tired of forcing things around, especially her imagination, so she let the face in her imagination come to life all by itself. As it did this, the face slowly formed and formed into someone she knew smiling at her. She watched Takuya smile, this suddenly made her feel drowsy and safe to seep, but this was when she snapped out of it. But there was no point in doing that any way, his face kept reappearing in her imagination, even when she closed her eyes.

"Takuya," she softly whispered under her breath.

Maybe he was right? How was she to know? Kayu hadn't been himself lately and neither has Takuya, but there was always one problem, which one is to trust?

Zoe slowly fell asleep, and this was when her and Takuya's first dream had entered their minds that night.

Meanwhile,

All lost in his thoughts, once again, Takuya lay in his bed, he too couldn't find any sleep. He had been having a tough start for his year already, He had totally forgot the promise he had kept to Zoe, Kayu beat him to get Zoe back, Skykira had just dumped him that day too, he made Zoe yell at him in front of the whole school, and lastly he had been punched up by Kayu. He rubbed his hand against his saw jaw, he had been punched there previously by Kayu that day, just after Zoe had yelled at him. But through all these things, something hit him, he went for all this trouble, just to have Zoe back. He thought he had hope, until Kayu came back into the picture. Now everything seemed hopeless, he had no hope in getting Zoe back, he had been aching for her to come back, but she never did, she hated him, or did she?

Takuya lay flat on his back, facing the ceiling above him. He started to close his eyes slowly, trying to stay awake, then everything went black, as his dream came to him too….

The dream…….

"_Takuya?" a girls voice entered the silence._

"_Zoe, where are you?" Takuya let out, he was now looking around to see where he was._

"_Taki, I'm right here," it was Zoe, Takuya smiled at her._

_Both of them were alone in the peaceful silence, they were all alone in a strange place. Around them it looked like some kind of park, but it did look very familiar, he just couldn't remember._

"_Zoe?" Takuya woke her in her thoughts alone._

_Zoe had been silent for a while. She had been staring around her to see where she was. To her too, the place she was in was very strange and familiar. Both kept still in the silence, until Zoe felt comfort and warmth through her hand._

_She turned around and found Takuya holding it._

"_Zoe, I…" Takuya was lost in hers and his own thoughts, while Zoe was very confused, this was not reality, or was it?_

_She silenced his fear with her finger, as she placed it to his lips. He stared back at her confused._

"_Taki…" she replied, she too was lost._

_Both stared at each others eyes, both had hurt, and both sets of eyes were very confused. Flash backs started to hit their minds like thrashing waves. They were trying to bring them back to reality, but there was something that kept them holding on. The dream was nearly endless, but it wasn't endless until they broke through all the old memories. Both of them stood still holding on to each other._

_Both stared into each others eyes again, the hurt confusion, and pain now faded away. Happiness replaced the tears that they were holding back. Both leaned forwards in close waiting to see what would happen next. Takuya closed his eyes, so did Zoe, but before anything happened next, reality took over their dream._

Zoe jumped up at the end of her dream, half choking on the air she had quickly sucked in.

"K," she spluttered, she looked around the room in confusion.

The dream? It was so real? He, no, he? She thought constantly, she still loved him.

She looked out the window, what about Kayu?

"Takuya," she softly whispered.

Meanwhile…

Takuya at the same time jumped, he too almost choked on the air he sucked in so quickly.

"Zoe?" he spluttered out.

He glanced around the room, What a strange dream?

Both had totally no idea that they both were touched in the same dream.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Here goes another chapter, but I need some more ideas, I really want to put sum more drama into this story.

Please help me, review me.

Heres a sneak preview of what I am writing for my new story Janiero,

Preview:

"Takuya, I want to go back! Back home," Zoe cried, she let her head fall upon his bare chest, as she was in tears.

"Where's home?" he asked confused.

Zoe looked up at him, her cerulean eyes pleaded with his dark crimson eyes. He looked back, and saw all the tears she had let out.

"Janiero," she softly replied.

Please review!


	11. Waking up to reality

Chapter 11: Waking up to reality

Hey guys! I'm back

heres another chap, I hope ya lov it!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Takuya…" Zoe murmured in her sleep, she was still dreaming of Takuya but that was soon about to end.

"_Taki…" she replied, she too was lost._

_Both stared at each others eyes, both had hurt, and both sets of eyes were very confused. Flash backs started to hit their minds like thrashing waves. They were trying to bring them back to reality, but there was something that kept them holding on. The dream was nearly endless, but it wasn't endless until they broke through all the old memories. Both of them stood still holding on to each other._

"Zoe…" Takuya murmured sadly in his sleep, he didn't want to lose her again.

_Both stared into each others eyes again, the hurt confusion, and pain now faded away. Happiness replaced the tears that they were holding back. Both leaned forwards in close waiting to see what would happen next. Takuya closed his eyes, so did Zoe, but before anything happened next, reality took over their dream._

"Takuya!"

"Zoe!"

Both of them yelled out each others names as they jumped out of their sleep.

Zoe rubbed her tired face and looked into her mirror, she looked like a complete mess that morning.

"Ow," she sighed falling back on to her bed again.

"Zoe, I hope you're not asleep still!" her mother yelled out to her, Zoe frowned.

"Why can't I be left alone," she murmured sighing.

It wasn't a really late and tense morning for Zoe, in fact it seemed quite calm. It was a quiet and calm school morning and even better, it was Thursday. Thursdays happened to be the best day of the week for Zoe, but she had never really figured out why?

Zoe walked outside of her gate and on to the pathway. The sun touched her face, as she started to make her way to school. She was wearing her favorite purple strappy top with white and blue Hawaiian flowers, which matched up well with her white mini skirt. She decided to leave her hair out that morning which the sun shone on that morning as she continued walking to her school. Everything felt calm, but something still triggered in her mind, it was the dream she had last night.

Zoe kept trying to block her memories out by concentrating on the beautiful scenery around her, but it didn't seem to work so well. Everything she thought of always seemed to trigger to Takuya, she gave up.

She then let all the memories of Takuya come back to her and sweep her off her feet. She had no idea of why she was thinking about him though. Suddenly a memory of him from last week entered her mind. She remembered his sad expression on his face, when he told her that Kayu was cheating on her, how could he tease her and Kayu. Question to her still was why did he decide to tell her himself up to her face?

As she got deeper into her thoughts she also tried to answer why had he called out her name for help, when he knew she wasn't going to help him?

She kept thinking deeply about him, all the memories of him came back to her, she couldn't take it anymore. She decided to sit down for a moment, she didn't pay any attention to her surroundings what so ever.

"I can't still love him, could I?" her words floated on the breeze softly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile….

Meanwhile Takuya sat sadly outside of the school, today was meant to be a beautiful morning for him, but it didn't seem to work out so well either. Half of him was struggling threw anger and pain, and the other side of him was sad with lost hope.

His thoughts were still on that dream as well, what did it mean? Did it mean him and Zoe still had a chance together. He rejected that idea, he had lost all hopes in getting Zoe, she had done nothing but torture him with Kayu. Thinking of Kayu made him sick, especially when Zoe didn't believe him about that blonde chick, she still believed Kayu was still with her.

"Stupid dreams," he murmured angrily underneath his breath, he hated Kayu and now he had no choice but to hate Zoe too.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Huh? Where am I?"

Zoe had lost herself in her thoughts about Takuya, she suddenly snapped back to herself in reality. She looked around at her surroundings, she had no idea where she was.

"Huh?"

She had really lost herself now, she tried looking around where she was again and tried to figure out where she was. She happened to be in a park, the leaves had already fallen off the trees already, surely she wasn't too far from a place she knew not too far away from here.

A cold breeze gave her a sad and tense feeling, she felt like she wasn't alone, but there was no one around.

She looked around and tried to figure out where she had entered, but she couldn't remember because she was thinking about Takuya at the time. She looked to her left to make sure no one was watching her.

"Stupid Takuya," her words floated in the air.

She looked around to see if there was any way in getting out, that's when she saw her only hope, a gate. All her hopes suddenly came to a downfall when she saw the lock, how the hell was she to get out of this strange place?

Takuya sat on the bench still as he closed his eyes, he was still upset. The wind blew through his hair, everything was going to be bright for him today, but he suddenly felt that something was wrong. The tense feeling crawled right up his back, he started to feel a slight pain in his chest. He kept his eyes closed, nothing was going to ruin his day today, not even an icy wind.

The wind froze him to death on the seat, he started to shiver, he refused to accept trouble into his day. But that wasn't good enough, the wind attacked him until he opened his eyes.

"Ah! What?" he yelled back at the wind that was freezing him in defeat.

"What is it now?" he continued, he had enough.

He sat back down in disbelief, why was he yelling at the wind? He had gone over his mind, what would everyone think of him?

The wind blew against him gently, now starting to calm down as he did too. Takuya stared at the ground, out of all the elements, why did he have to yell at the element Zoe loved?

He stared down at the ground and saw a picture of Zoe, her eyes were shining back at him. She was smiling happily, her hair blew freely with the wind as her cerulean eyes stared back at him happily. Her smooth and neat smile was always perfect, why was she so beautiful?

The wind blew gently against his face, Takuya felt like it was trying to lift his head up.

"What's wrong?" he said softly, he was now talking to the wind. A sudden flash hit him, it was Kayu.

His eyes widened with shock, he now knew what the wind was trying to tell him. Tension and anger spread all over inside his body, he had enough of him, he had done enough to hurt him. He started running where his heart lead him with the wind and in his mind, he still held onto something, he wasn't going to give up. Kayu had made sure that Takuya had lost everyone that he loved, but there was someone he still hadn't hurt yet, no not yet but soon, very soon, the one thing he loved the most, Zoe.

Zoe looked around everywhere for any exit, but there was still no way she was going to escape. Suddenly she heard a familiar voice, but she heard another girls voice.

"Kayu?" She asked herself softly, she than looked harder to see who the other chick was.

Her heart then felt like it was in hope, it was Kayu, but something told her that something was wrong.

"Kayu honey what's going on?" Zoe heard the chic ask him, she heard them coming closer.

She then decided to stand up and scream for help, but something still held her back, Why and what was he doing here? Who was that chick that was following him? She refused her feelings right now, she needed help and this was her only hope.

"Kayu!" she yelled, her voice grabbed his attention.

As he turned around, Zoe saw something that made her heart sink, that was why he was here…

She stared angrily with lost hope at the hands that were clasped together, all this time, no! it couldn't be? Not her!

"Zoe, what are you doing in there?" he said with an evil grin upon his face, Zoe stared at him back, he was her last hope, she decided to give him one last chance.

"Kayu please let me out of here, please! I beg you!" she pleaded with him, Kayu gave her a dirty look.

"Sorry Zoe, but me and my girlfriend are busy right now," he smirked as he turned around and wrapped his arm around the blonde chicks waist.

She watched them retreat, she started to tremble, she wanted to cry. She let her body drop against the hard path that was against the bench. Anger and confusion hit her heart and let it sting in a hard pain that kept attacking her.

She brang her knees up to her chest and let her head fall weakly on top of them, she looked at the gate. Gentle tears began to tremble out of her eyes and roll down her soft cheek. She hugged her knees tighter towards her, she couldn't keep all the tears back that she held tightly. She let them all fall down as she waited for help, she had lost all hope now.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End of chap!

Please review!


	12. hope chance and time

Sorry guys that I haven't been updating for so long, especially for my other stories, but I promise you that I am working on them right now. So don't worry!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 12: Hope, Chance and time

Zoe where are you? I hope I'm not late, I hope nothing extremely bad has happened to her….Wait! What if something extremely has?

"Zoe…" Takuya puffed out her name as he ran to her destination, trying to push his thoughts away.

He kept pulling himself up, aiming to run faster. He had hoped that nothing would ever happen to her, but all he needed was time. He kept running as the wind pulled him to where she was.

He was now on the edge of giving up as he had already ran out of air. He began to run slower and slower as his legs became weaker and weaker. His heart started to throb inside of his chest as his throat tightened up with fear. He had cramps from running so far in little time. He looked around, he had never seen such a strange place before, but there was a shop over in the corner that looked familiar.

He then decided to stop his tracks, he almost felt like he was going to collapse on the ground and give up. He looked around to see if Zoe was around, all he managed to see were big thick trees and gardens and strange houses he had never seen this part of town before.

There was also something he had noticed, the wind had came from a strong gust that was pulling him, to a soft and gentle breeze that circled him lightly drawing him to walk further. Slowly he put one foot in front of the other, then suddenly he stopped again. Flashbacks of the dream hit him more than a million pieces of glass. He was now about to give up for good this time when…he heard…her…

"Zoe?" he asked softly, he could hear her crying in pain.

Please, please tell me she's alright, please don't tell me I'm too late…

He kept walking towards her, he knew that cry from anyone, and that was definitely Zoe.

"Zoe?" he asked, pushing a tree branch away.

Zoe kept crying, she didn't hear him, and Kayu was her last hope. She heard a noise against the fence. She turned around and saw Takuya grinning at her. Maybe he wasn't her only hope after all.

"Takuya!" she yelled as she jumped up in joy. She tried to hug him through the fence, she was glad he was here.

"Zoe, how the hell did you get in there?" he asked her.

"Oh Takuya, it's a long story, I don't have any idea where we are," she replied, he smiled at her.

"Ok Z, I'm going to find a way to get you out of here," he replied looking around finding the gate. Zoe followed him from the inside, she didn't want to lose him.

Takuya found the lock and started fidgeting with it furiously. He got out his pick lock and stuck it in, hoping the lock would somehow unlock itself. He looked at her.

"How on earth did you get in here?" he asked her again.

"I have no idea, I guess I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings when I was walking to school this morning," she replied.

"Mmhym," he replied, concentrating on the keyhole.

"How on earth did you find me? And why?" she asked him.

"I have no idea," he replied.

Finally he broke through the lock and opened the gate. Zoe ran through the gate and hugged him tightly. He hugged her back tightly, but not as tight as she hugged him. She let her tears of joy fall upon his shoulder, as she closed her eyes.

He watched over her shoulder seriously. He let her sadness be comforted by his warmth of his stiff body.

He began to wonder about her boyfriend Kayu, he didn't like the idea of her cheating, even if it was for him.

"I thought Kayu was with you?" he asked concerned. Zoe opened up her eyes and lifted her head away from his shoulder as she held onto his hands softly. He looked into her eyes and noticed a sadness within them. She suddenly burst into tears and cried upon his chest.

No! It couldn't! Not now!

Takuya hugged her trying to comfort her as much as he could.

I was too late….He hurt her, I knew he couldn't be trusted..

He thought in his thoughts, his attention then went back to Zoe as she softened up a little and began to speak to him softly between sobs.

"H-he was j-just here," she stuttered out, but that only made her feelings worse, she then broke up into tears again in his arms.

"Zoe.." he stuttered out trying to comfort her again.

Her sobs and crying got worse and worse as she still clung on to him stressfully. Only her words now were broken up into sobs of despair and were muffled into his dark red shirt and black sweatshirt.

"He was just here," she sobbed into his shirt. Takuya was trying his best to understand every word she was saying.

"How could he.." she kept sobbing.

"How could he?"

Takuya kept looking down at her, she was getting more and further more distressed by the minute. He began to grit his teeth tightly, he didn't like this, not one bit.

"Whoa..Zoe! You've got to stop this right now!" Takuya warned her, Zoe held onto her breath tightly, trying to obey him.

It was too strong for her, she then went blue.

"Zoe?" Takuya yelled worried, he picked her face up in his hand.

Slowly the air that was trapped inside of her, flowed out of her mouth gently. He rubbed her back softly to comfort her with his trembling hand.

Breathing gently now she looked into his eyes. He lifted her chin with his still trembling hands. Both looked into each others eyes.

It's like, nothing had changed, both were now trapped in each other's strong gaze. They listened to each other's thoughts flow. Neither one was alone now, in both their hearts something deep within them told them something they needed to know.

All the memories came in like a mad vision of sadness and happiness fused together. It was like they were both watching their lives again.

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

"_Zoe!" He yelled running outside of the school gates. _

_She turned around and flashed him a sweet smile of happiness._

"_Takuya!" she shouted out his name overjoyed._

_He ran up to her as fast as possible and picked her up by her waist and swung her around tightly in his arms, making her laugh joyfully. Both of them laughed with joy and happiness in the midday sun._

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Everything felt like a dream, Wait! This scene did look very familiar! The dream? It was real! But how? Was it possible?

Determination now entered their eyes, both were now seeing what each other was seeing. It almost felt like it was impossible, but it was all coming true…

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

"_Ah! Takuya!" Zoe screamed, she was holding onto the hard cliffy rocks tightly, as the sea crashed dangerously beneath her._

"_Zoe! No!" he yelled clinging on to her hand trying to pull her up with all his might._

"_Takuya! No! Don't!" she cried. He started to sweat hard as his little hand trembled as it tried to hang on to her tightly._

"_Ah.. Hang in there Zoe, You'll be out of this soon.." he struggled to keep her up._

_He tugged and tugged onto her tiny little hand tightly as he pulled her up._

"_Taki no!" she screamed as she slipped again. She was then caught by his arms and was pulled straight into his chest._

_She looked up at him as both of them lay distressed in each other's arms. He looked back up at her. Both of them smiled at each other, glad that they were both alive still. She hugged him dearly. What was a ten year old to do?_

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Both of them were still locked in each other's gaze. A shiver ran straight down Takuya's spine, Zoe felt it. He felt her reaction too, what was going on? He had absolutely no idea of what was going on at that very moment.

She stared softly and calmly into his wide crimson eyes. Her cerulean sapphire gaze hadn't met his eyes in ages.

Takuya leaned in forward as she did too, but something pulled him back.

No! Am I insane? She doesn't love me! She loves…loves…Someone else…

Takuya struggled with his thoughts, he was dying to kiss her like he used to again. But his thoughts kept pulling him away from his dreams.

Zoe closed her eyes as Takuya's stuttered.

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

"Takuya No!"

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Takuya suddenly pushed himself way from her, her frozen tears broke fast.

He-He almost kissed me! What's the matter with me? Why didn't he kiss me?

She was now struggling with her own thoughts.

Takuya shifted towards her again, he couldn't keep pushing her away like this. He couldn't keep making her have hard decisions all the time neither.

She glanced up at him confused, he looked at her again. He couldn't help it anymore. He hugged her tightly.

She now felt her sadness become happiness again. He too felt much the same, but too him something was still missing.

To them now everything was resolved, or weren't they?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End of chap!

Please review!


	13. Maybe this is one last chance…

OMG! I am so sorry for not updating in such a very very long time! But don't worry, I writ a long chapter today just to make up for it. I have no idea that Year 11's can get so much homework in such little time! I'm year 10 though, so don't worry, I get time off soon.

I just realised that I have been calling Kouji's last name Minamato! Ack! Sorry about that, I really meant Minamoto!

Please forgive me!

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, or any characters and names of it!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 13: Maybe this is one last chance…

"So…tell me," he asked her.

Both looked at each other happily over the table as they dug into their ice cream.

"Hmm… Tell you what?" she replied sweetly.

Takuya quickly swallowed the ice cream that was in his mouth and looked back up at her and stared into her beautiful cerulean eyes.

Both had decided that it was too late in the day to turn up at school. So they decided to hang out together and catch up on a lot of things.

"How on earth can a smart girl like you, run into a strange place like that?" he asked.

She began to blink back away from him and blushed slightly, making him smile. She took another bite and looked back up at him. She placed her elbows on the table and leaned her face towards him.

"Well…I was kind of right off track…" she replied, she wasn't really sure if she should tell him anything else.

He stared back at her amazed.

"What do you mean?" he asked her confused.

Zoe soon realized how close her face was to him and blushed slightly again as she blinked and moved away.

"Umm…what I meant by that was…." She began to think of another way to explain things. His eyes widened with more anxiety.

"Well…." She continued.

"You were tired?" he asked her. He wanted to kill himself for letting them words slip out.

Damn! Ahhgh! Why did I say that? I should of asked her if she thought about me!

"Well…no…" she still kept thinking, why did he badly need to know?

It doesn't matter anyway, she probably didn't even think about me….So how did I knew exactly where she was when she was lost?

He slightly gritted his teeth as vast memories swept passed his thoughts.

How did he know where she was when she was lost?

Sudden Flashback..

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Heavy foot steps were beating across the foot path as he panted heavily.

Zoe where are you!? I hope I'm not late, I hope nothing extremely bad has happened to her….Wait! What if something extremely has?

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

"Zoe…" Takuya puffed out her name as he ran to her destination, trying to push his thoughts away.

He kept pulling himself up, aiming to run faster. He had hoped that nothing would ever happen to her, but all he needed was time. He kept running as the wind pulled him to where she was.

He was now on the edge of giving up as he had already ran out of air. He began to run slower and slower as his legs became weaker and weaker. His heart started to throb inside of his chest as his throat tightened up with fear. He had cramps from running so far in little time.

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Slowly he put one foot in front of the other, suddenly he stopped again. Flashbacks of the dream hit him more than a million pieces of glass. He was now about to give up for good this time when…he heard…her…

"Zoe?" he asked softly, he could hear her crying in pain.

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Finally he broke through the lock and opened the gate. She ran through the gate and hugged him tightly. He hugged her back tightly, but not as tight as she hugged him. She let her tears of joy fall upon his shoulder, as she closed her eyes.

He watched over her shoulder seriously. He let her sadness be comforted by the warmth of his stiff body.

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

"How on earth did you find me? And why?" she asked him.

"I have no idea," he replied.

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

"Takuya?"

"Takuya?"

He heard her sweetly whisper in his ear. He could feel her soft warm breath blowing against his face gently.

Zoe had her face against the table, and was sitting next to him. She slid her hand down his back as he shivered. He had just woken up out of his unconsciousness.

"Taki? Are you alright?" she asked worried.

"Mm.." he replied, he had no idea what had just happened.

She smiled softly to herself as she looked at him from behind. She hadn't realized that she hadn't called him her Taki in a very long time. She had also realized that it had been so long since the last time she had clung onto him again.

Her hand reached out for his head. She smiled to herself as she stroked his brown hair back in place. This made him turn around to face her.

Softly she ruffled his hair. She then brought her hand down to his face. She stared back at it solemnly. Hoping he was asleep she brushed his hair back away from his face and placed a soft and gentle kiss against his cheek.

"Mmm…Huh?" he suddenly stirred with confusion.

Wait a minute….Did she just kiss me?

He glanced around the place in confusion. He then looked at her figure that sat next to him. There she sat calm and patient. She wasn't looking at him of course, but instead she was staring blankly outside of the window.

He turned his head away, ad denied it. He could never believe that she would do anything like that to him again. But… if she were to, it wouldn't be in a very long time. He stared coldly at the cold table beneath him. Why did things had to end like this?

Or…were they over?

Zoe started humming a soft and quiet tune to herself as she waited for him to wake up. He listened to her every note. Each and every note he had listened to were perfect. But, the last few notes of her tune started to get softer and weaker. He sensed a strange sadness within them and began to wonder how could a sweet and happy tune turned into a tune so sad and miserable.

As her notes began to fade out, he noticed shivering within her breath in the last few notes. Zoe hummed cold and stiffly, still trying to hang on to the tune she had just made up.

Takuya noticed this and kept listening as each and every note fell out of her mouth. She then finished off the sad tune with a few last words.

"And someday, we'll see eachother……"

He listened for the last words.

"……..Again.." she finished off the cutting silence.

Takuya took in a breath and sighed, those words meant a lot to him.

Zoe stared blankly outside the window again. A pair of warm arms came out of nowhere unexpectedly and hugged her tightly.

She turned around to find Takuya's head placed against her shoulder warmly. He moved his face towards her ear as he begun to whisper.

"You've got a beautiful voice, don't throw it all away…"

She leaned back into his arms as he hugged her tightly. She understood what he meant by her having a beautiful voice. Yes it was true that she had a beautiful voice, she had been told that by many people.

But what she didn't understand was don't throw it all away….What did he mean by that? Don't throw what away?

She looked back up at him and noticed that he had his eyes closed. She looked around, there was no one there except for them two. She placed her head against his chest and closed her eyes.

What did he mean by don't throw it all away?

He kept holding on to her as he felt the warmth of her body heat him up. He started thinking how things between her and him were and began to wonder, how could best friends act like this towards each other?

The thoughts crept all over him inside his mind, but there was one thing that he noticed. No matter how angry they were at each other, they'd always be there for each other, no matter what the situations were.

Feeling the absence of his mind, Zoe began to wonder, what had she actually wanted? Did she want Kayu, or Takuya? She thought back when the last time she saw Kayu, he had his arm wrapped around that girl's waist. How could he!?

She hen remembered Takuya, why did he help her? Didn't he want Skykira back?

Images and strong thoughts triggered within her mind, will things ever be the same?

Soon everything went black, and all she could feel was his warmth crawl inside of her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aww, how sweet!

Please review!


	14. Our dream or Nightmare?

Phew! Sorry guys that it took me so long to update! Now that it is the Christmas holidays I'm sure to be updating sooner. I was thinking of writing another Takumi story, but it's another surprise.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, any of it's characters, logos etc.

Anyway, I'm sure you'll really love this chapter, it's got heaps of Takumi moments, and a little adventure I decided to put in. Hope ya like it! -

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 14: Our dream or Nightmare?

_Takuya saw himself stand alone in the darkness as he looked around the misty place._

_Night time already? What time is it? His thoughts wondered off into thin air._

_He noticed his words floated away in the distance through the mist, he could hear them echo far across the distance._

_Everywhere was dark and cold, which was covered in a thick blanket of mist. Some of the trees could be seen through the thick mist, but they weren't lifeless and bare without leaves._

'_Huh? Where am I?' he heard a familiar voice come from right next to him._

He turned around a little startled by her voice and knew straight away who she was, but why was she here?

He tried to figure out where he was, but it was no use, the whole place was too dark and misty. The only thing he could see apart from himself was Zoe.

She stood cold and still next to him. He looked at her and noticed the fear that was held within her eyes. He pushed himself towards her through the cold weather and hugged her tightly towards himself.

A huge gush of wind suddenly belted against them. Both of them struggled together against it's force.

Takuya pulled himself up against the wind and held on very tightly onto Zoe. As he caught his balance again he noticed a strange pattern in the mist, it was as if it was someone breathing.

He squinted his eyes as he concentrated on the mist and the force of the wind. His arms were becoming weaker by the minute, but he held onto Zoe still. He knew that if he let her go he may never ever see her again.

"Taki!" she cried in fear and terror as she smuggled more into his grip. Her voice struggled through the blistering wind to be heard.

He looked down at her as she tugged onto his shirt tightly. He could see fear rush over her as she seeked comfort from his closed embrace around her.

He rubbed her back with one of his free hands and held onto her tightly with the other. He then stepped backwards pulling her with him as the wind blustered against them furiously.

Carefully controlling their movements and force against the wind, he lowered himself down and helped her down against a cliff wall.

He breathed hard as he looked around with Zoe still within his embrace. There was no sign of a place for shelter anywhere.

Zoe lay and cried into his arms as she held onto him in fear, never had she been so scared in all of her life.

She snuggled up tight and close to Takuya as she lay her head against his chest. There she found warmth and safety.

As the wind blew hard and furiously against them still, Takuya looked down at Zoe.

Why was she so scared? She never used to be like this…..never……..

He then brushed his hand against her hair softly as he hugged her tightly towards him. She then looked up at him in slight confusion and comfort. Her eyes were lit up in wonder and confusion. He noticed the emotions of fear and terror fading away from her slowly.

As she looked up at his face, she noticed the fire of warmth within his eyes. In them she found the comfort she needed. The fear had all of a sudden left her, leaving a warm feeling deep inside of her.

Seeing this, Takuya smiled down at her and leaned his face down towards hers. Seeing his face lean towards hers closer and closer, she kept gazing into his eyes warmly.

Suddenly Zoe felt something she hadn't felt in ages, the feeling of belonging to someone who cares. The warm feeling that kept flushing over her body……. the strong feeling of love.

She wrapped her hands around his face as he pulled her in closer. Their lips finally met and found warmth.

Realization suddenly hit her, this was something she had been yearning for a long time. She missed being Takuya's.

As their feelings towards each other got stronger, the atmosphere around them changed. Everything got warmer and warmer, and the cold mist that had surrounded them turned clear. The cold hard and rocky surface that they lay against, slowly felt softer and comfier.

Both held onto each other tightly as they smothered each other's body. The area they were in wasn't cold and misty anymore. Instead it was as if they laying against each other next to a warm and blazing fire.

Zoe kept herself within Takuya's embrace, she had him and now she wasn't going to let him go.

But something struck her, what would happen if she let go of him? What would happen after this?

Still aware of the fact, she kept holding on to him, what was she to do now? She wanted to stop the kiss, but not forever….

All was warm and comforting for Takuya, but something felt strange? There was something wrong with Zoe….

No…There is nothing bothering Zoe, is there?...

The atmosphere was changing again, it was as if Zoe was losing Takuya again. She held onto him and pulled him stronger, not wanting to end the kiss.

All of a sudden everything shot cold and a familiar face crashed down on her like shards of ice.

It had looked so familiar, in fact it was a memory she had remembered but when? That she couldn't figure…….

Then it hit her, the school….. the storm……

Kouji….

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

_"I promise," Kouji answered her, looking deeply into her eyes._

_Zoe's eyes widened more as she still cried. But they were both unaware that they were being watched. Zoe pulled Kouji's face down to hers as they pashed for a long time._

_Takuya watched the two pashed madly, as Zoe cried still into Kouji's arms. Takuya's face went all red with anger and jealousy, the sight of it made him want to kill himself. He could have sworn that was Kouji's voice that he had heard earlier speak in comfort to the crying Zoe._

_The wind blew hard on his face as it started to pour down heavily on him. He still didn't retreat, there was only one question he couldn't answer, Why was Zoe crying?_

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

But what was this supposed to mean? Kouji was just a good friend, not an interference, but what if he was…..

Quickly ending the strong embrace they were in, Zoe shot her eyes up at Takuya's. In them she saw confusion, but in them she saw something else…….

That was when she felt herself slip..

Takuya looked down at her and almost cried out in pain….

"Zoe..No!!!" he yelled, quickly he grabbed onto her arm as she fell.

She gasped in pain and terror, where was she now? What the hell was happening!?

"Zoe….It's okay, I got ya.." he cried out to her.

She looked beneath her and gasped in terror, now she was really in trouble. Beneath her were crashing waves, the cliff they were on earlier must of somehow split…

But there was something about this also that made it seem familiar she looked up at his eyes again. In them she saw the same pair, but his body was younger, he was only a kid.

Then it her..

Flashback…

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

_"Guess what," a little girl with blonde hair started._

_She was sitting next to her annoying companion on a cliffs edge looking ahead at the sunset. The brunnette, looked at the sea below not interested in what she had to say._

_"What is it now miss perfect?" he replied rolling his eyes. _

_He found a stone and threw it into the open sea below him. Feeling a bit annoyed, she got up and spun around like a princess._

_"When I grow up, I'm gonna become a beautiful actress," she said out of the blue._

_"And how on earth do you think you are going to do something like that?" he asked._

_"Well...I'll fly to Holly Wood, become very rich, and marry a rich actor.." she replied._

_She turned around towards the sunset blocking the view for Takuya._

_"I'm sure Zoe...who's prince Charming?" he asked her with a smirk._

_Zoe went all red in an instant and turned around._

_"Definitely not you!" she snapped._

_"And why not? I thought we could be rich together?" he refused._

_She looked him up and down. His cheeky smile and dirty clothes didn't approve to her beauty._

_"With you!? Look at yourself, hasn't your mother ever told you to take a bath?" she replied._

_This made him lose his temper..._

_"I don't care if I'm not Mr perfect like you, but atleast I'm not little miss perfect who needs everything?" he replied very immaturely._

_Zoe balled up her fists behind her in a rage. Quickly she spun around towards the open sea and started walking._

_"I'll fly then... right now." she replied angrily. Takuya got a bad feeling in his gut as soon as she said those words._

_"Zoe...you know you can't fly.." he tried to reason with her, Zoe wasn't taking it._

_"I can too fly, and when I fly, atleast I don't have to see you again.." she trembled determinly as she got closer and closer towards the cliffs edge._

_Takuya watched in horror, now something really bad kicked in to his gut. Quickly he got up, but he was too late..._

_"Watch me.." she replied._

_Takuya watched with his eyes in fear, she wouldn't...she would._

"_Ah! Takuya!" Zoe screamed, she was holding onto the hard cliffy rocks tightly, as the sea crashed dangerously beneath her._

"_Zoe! No!" he yelled clinging on to her hand trying to pull her up with all his might._

"_Takuya! No! Don't!" she cried. He started to sweat hard as his little hand trembled as it tried to hang on to her tightly._

"_Ah.. Hang in there Zoe, You'll be out of this soon.." he struggled to keep her up._

_He tugged and tugged onto her tiny little hand tightly as he pulled her up._

"_Taki no!" she screamed as she slipped again. She was then caught by his arms and was pulled straight into his chest._

_She looked up at him as both of them lay distressed in each other's arms. He looked back up at her. Both of them smiled at each other, glad that they were both alive still. She hugged him dearly. What was a ten year old to do?_

_She then looked up at him..._

_"Takuya, what do you want to be when you grow up?" she asked curiously._

_He looked down at her happily and smiled._

_"Your hero.." he replied._

_Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii_

She looked back up at him again, he wasn't young anymore. This was when she realized that through all the times they had been together, they may have hated each other, but in a strange way they loved each other. He was always there for her…..

_He held onto her arm as strong as possible. Harder and harder he pulled, it was as if she was pulling away from him, that's when it him…this was all a dream…_

_But wait! This dream had a pattern…. But more importantly.. a message……………_

_As Takuya held onto her arm tightly he noticed that she was pulling away, but why? If she falls she dies?_

_That was when he realized that this was all just a dream…._

_He noticed the riddle, within this dream to, if he wanted Zoe to stay alive, she had to be with him…However, if he wanted her to be with him, he couldn't force her._

_That was when he figured out the dreams message…._

_If he wanted her to be with him, he had to make her want to be with him…._

"_Zoe, If you want to live, grab my hand!" he quickly yelled out to her._

_Looking down beneath her again, Zoe saw rocks fall down beneath her,fall into the crashing waves below._

_She slightly gulped and then looked up. His eyes bored down into hers, in them she could see tears. This wasn't because he wanted her for himself…he wanted her to be safe._

_In his eyes she could see trust and forgiveness, that was one thing she couldn't find through the others she had been with._

_Quickly, with all of her strength, she grabbed onto his hand that he had free for her to cling onto. Using all the force that he had, he pulled her up._

_Both gasped for air as they hit the hard ground beneath them._

"_Zoe…are you alright?" he asked her._

_She gazed back up at him._

"_Yes," she replied._

_With that he hugged her and kissed the back of her head relieved._

"_Everything is okay.." he told her._

_She could hear him say it over and over again…_

_Everything is going to be okay…………………….._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well...What ya think!? Anyways, happy holidays!!!!

I'll promise to update sooner! Oh! and if you have any ideas of what I should do, please tell me!

Please review!!!!!!


	15. Sudden awakence of hope

Hey! I'm back! Sorry I couldn't of update sooner! Anyway I'm starting to run out of ideas...so can you's please be my inspiration! You can tell me in your reviews what I should do with this story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, or any of it's logos

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 15: Sudden awakence of hope

_He hugged her and kissed the back of her head relieved._

"_Everything is okay.." he told her._

_She could hear him say it over and over again…_

_Everything is going to be okay…………………….._

_Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii_

End of dream…

She softly breathed in the cold air that the air-conditioner blew. Slowly waking up, she felt the warmth of an illusional blanket that was wrapped around her body. It wasn't too tight, nor too loose, it was just perfect.

Gently she wrapped her hands around his arms…not even noticing what was happening.

She sucked in a whole lot of air softly as she yawned. Feeling comfortable, she turned around to her side….that was when she noticed.

This wasn't her bed….Not her bed at all. Where was the cover?

Slowly she let her fingers climb up his chest as her eyes watched in tense motion. When she saw his face she had almost screamed.

Quickly she gasped and pushed herself away from him as fast as possible before he noticed. Her eyes darted across the room, searching in hope that no one else was there, or had seen what had happened.

Suddenly feeling the absence of her warmth, Takuya started to wake up.

"Zoe.." he said as he yawned slowly, he hadn't noticed a thing. He then sat up next to her again, she was so pretty when her hair was all tangled up.

"I had a weird dream…" he replied.

Staring blankly ahead, she didn't reply.

His eyes slowly shifted around the room they were in, to see where they were. Strangely they were still in the same place.

"Zoe?" he asked……..still no answer.

He looked around the room again a little closely this time. Everywhere was dark, strange? where was everyone?

He then looked at the counter, everything had looked like it had been packed up already, this didn't look good.

Feeling the silence around him, he then tried to remember what he was doing before he had dozed off….

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

He glanced around the place in confusion. He then looked at her figure that sat next to him. There she sat calm and patient. She wasn't looking at him of course, but instead she was staring blankly outside of the window.

He turned his head away, and denied it. He could never believe that she would do anything like that to him again. But… if she were to, it wouldn't be in a very long time. He stared coldly at the cold table beneath him. Why did things had to end like this?

Or…were they over?

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

I was with Zoe…eating ice cream……

She had just finished to stop crying after Kayu had left her….

I remember….I remember it all………

Then a sudden shock hit him as he remembered more that had occurred previously.

She was in that place……..How could he!?

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Please, please tell me she's alright, please don't tell me I'm too late…

He kept walking towards her, he knew that cry from anyone, and that was definitely Zoe.

"Zoe?" he asked, pushing a tree branch away.

Zoe kept crying, she didn't hear him, and Kayu was her last hope. She heard a noise against the fence. She turned around and saw Takuya grinning at her. Maybe he wasn't her only hope after all.

"Takuya!" she yelled as she jumped up in joy. She tried to hug him through the fence, she was glad he was there.

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

End of flashback…

He smiled a little reassured remembering the thought. He had never seen her happy when she was without him until then.

But why did things have to be this way? It didn't feel right…and it still doesn't.

He looked at her stiff figure again, looking outside the window coldly.

Then again…who said that he couldn't try again?

He smiled at the thought and kept it to himself…and only himself, no one will ever know, until the time came……

But when?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I think that was the shortest chapter I've written, oh well I 'll do better next time!

Please give me sum ideas!!!!!

Don't forget to review!


	16. Decisions

I am sooooooooooo SORRY that I haven't updated any of my stories in such a long time. Homework and school has finally finished which means I have more time to write! lol I am not going to give up on any of my stories, so hang in there guys!

And Ladies and Gents, I do read your reviews and they do help me to keep writing so don't forget to review after reading this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter16: Desicions

He watched her still figure nearby from a distance. She had her back to him of course, she didn't really mean to ignore him. Instead, her eyes were searching all over the place for something else.

Her cerulean eyes glimmered in the early light of the first light rays of the early sunrise as they searched over the benches and tables. She still hadn't found where an exit was.

"Zoe?" he let out.

She still remained stiff. She was so lost in her thoughts of finding an escape that she had completely forgotten about Takuya.

He then got up and moved in closer towards her.

"Zoe?" he let out again softly. This time he waved his hand in front of her eyes which distracted her out of her thoughts.

"Hey.. are you alright?" he asked her softly.

"Uh, uh yeah, I am…. What about you?" she replied softly.

Takuya was suddenly taken aback when he heard her reminiscing voice. He didn't expect her to ask him a question like that. He didn't even think that after all that time she wouldn't have even cared about him at all. It was to soon for her to move off of Kayu still.

What do I do? What do I say? He thought starting to back off again. The words he wanted to tell her were being held back firmly. He wanted her so bad...but... it was still too soon.

Then the words trembled out of his mouth slowly.

"Oh, y-yeah I'm fine.." he finally let out.

Geez.. why is it always so hard to reply back to her whenever she asks me a question? he thought feeling dumb.

He then looked away from her and stared down at the table solemnly.

Zoe then noticed the expression he was trying to hide on his face when she turned around and faced him.

A cold firm hand was then felt on the side of his shoulder.

"Hey,"

He looked up.

"Are you sure?" she replied.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile..

early at 4am in the morning...

The corridor light switch flicked and everything instantly went from complete darkness to bright light.

He poured water into his glass and held it to his lips as his eyes refused to open. Slowly he let the water trickle down his dry throat. Milk was always the better option to drink when you couldnt get any sleep a night.

Slowly he opened the fridge door and grabbed a carton of fresh cold milk in his hand. Trying to pour it steadily in his glass he emptied it into his glass and then placed it back inside the fridge.

He then drank that down softly and placed his glass in the sink. He was too lazy to rinse so he decided to leave it there for the morning when he would feel more awake.

He dragged his heavy feet towards the light switch and flicked it off again. He was surprised that he knew where everything was with his eyes closed.

He then walked into his room and dropped his full stomach onto his bed. His head lay heavily full of thoughts. Why won't they leave me alone? he questioned himself.

Kouji turned his head to the side hoping to feel more comfort so the thoughts would leave and let him get some rest. He had been kept up all night and almost all morning so far just thinking about them.

Would it be right? Or wouldn't it? he questioned himself.

The milk still hadn't done him good, but atleast it made him feel a little bit better.

Ugh! Here I go again! Get out of my head! He was now up to the point of just giving up. He has had Zoe on the mind for quite some time now and now it was time for him to make a decision.

He coudn't rest until he made up his mind about things.

But the thing was, would it be right to betray his old freind Takuya?

Sudden flashbacks hit his head in such a fury.

Zoe's sweet face smiled at him in gratitude as he held her in the rain.

No, all of this is just a memory. Zoe doesn't belong to Kayu or me.. she belongs to Takuya..

He finally settled down with himself for a little while. It wasn't to long aftr that when another questionh arised inside of his head.

Then why did he leave her?

He didn't know what else to do.. but he sure remembered when they split up, she was so smashed to peices that he wanted nothing more but to murder the one person he once called a freind.

Flashback..

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

He heard sobs of wimpering cries into his brother kouichi's shirt. The talk between the other boys of her group became more serious as he silently walked over through the crowd of the early wakers at school that morning.

"Hey, It's ok, I'm sure he didn't mean to hurt your feelings by leaving you.." he heard koichi try comfort her.

He saw JP ball his hand up into a fist and smash it against his other hand.

"When I see him I'm going to show him what he's really worth!" he said outraged.

Kouji walked over quickly walked over to see what all the commotion was about.

"Hey, Why is Zoe crying?" he asked his brother seeing that Zoe had ran out of air from crying to even think of what to say.

Koichi turned his face to him still hugging the poor trembling girl that was pouring her tears out on the other side of his shirt.

"Zoe broke up with Takuya.." he let out with a bitter tone that still showed sympathy for Zoe.

Kouji's eyes then froze and looked Zoe up and down for answers. Takuya was like a brother to him.. However, Zoe had been a sister to him as long as he could ever remember.

"W-what happened?" he replied.

Koichi then bit his tongue not wanting to answer but he then let it all out softly trying to not upset Zoe much more. He sighed and answered..

"He left her because he thought that they were too different from eachother and that she was too classy for his own likes and that she had always been driving him insane and that he just can't stand her anymore.." he replied.

Kouji then balled his hands up in a fist and walked behind koichi. He looked down at her face. Never in his life had he seen her look so Heart broken and upset.

She then started to calm down as the traumitised Koichi still hugged her.

He then turned around as he heard a familiar voice call his name from a distance.

"Kouji! Hey Kouji! I got something to tell you!" Takuya yelled out his name.

He then glare at him with a bad temper that he just couldn't ignore. He would never forgive him for this, never again.

He then turned his back to him and looked down at Zoe blocking her so she could no longer see him and be hurt again and neither could see eachother.

"Hey Kouji! What's wrong!?" he yelled out to him.

There was a moment of silence between them and then he turned his head back around to see if he was still there.

He then saw the distant figure of Takuya shake his head in disappointment and walk away leaving the three behind in the crowd.

"Why he!" he heard JP murmer under his breath as he stormed over towards him.

"No!" he suddenly let out as he grabbed JP's shirt and dragged him back. JP hit him and was in a rag of disbelief.

"Why! He deserves to be dead! Let me go you traitor!" he yelled as he tried ripping himself away.

"Just let him drown in his own thoughts.. I can tell by the look on his face that he has a lot of guilt that is lingering on his shoulders now. It is best to just ignore him and keep guard on Zoe right now.." Kouji replied gritting his teeth in anger.

JP was shocked as Kouji let him go. Kouji then looked down at Zoe's face that was now stained with tears that stung her face. He watched as she opened her eyes and lifted them to look at his.

"Everything is going to be alright now." he told her.

He watched her solemnly as she stared into his eyes with slight happiness full of gratitude.

End of flashback...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kouji would never forget those eyes. In them he saw hope, he was her only last hope of true happiness.

He lay there in his bed now feeling alot better now that the milk had finally done something to him.

He rested his head against his pillow and closed his eyes again. This time he had made up his mind, Zoe was going to be his, Takuya could never be forgiven.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hugging warmly in the coldness of the airconditioner Zoe and Takuya fianally let go of eachother.

Zoe looked into his eyes and smiled.

"I'm glad that you came." she said.

This madwe Takuya smile more.

"I'm glad that you still have faith in me." he replied.

Zoe's eyes then lit up in shock. She had forgotten about time and everything. Takuya had noticed her expression.

"Whats wrong?" he asked.

She pointed at the sign that was hanging up on the door. He then read it, it said 'We are now closed.'

His eyes then searched his surroundings which were dark.

"Oh Shit! I'm sorry!" he replied.

She looked up at him astonished at his language. She hadn't heard him swear in ages.

"D-don't worry, there should be an exit somewhere.. we just.. got to find it, that all.." he replied starting to calm down.

Both of them got up and searched the place for an exit. It wasn't a really easy job to do seeming they were in complete darkness.

They had been now searching for ages and were both about to give up.

"Taki.. What if we get caught in here? Do you think that they'll think that wer're robbers?" Zoe asked.

During their seach, they had been talking about the owners of the icecream shop that they were locked inside.

Takuya turned his head towards Zoe giving up and walking towards her.

"Nah.. Ok Maybe.. I'm not sure.." he replied trying to be honest with her.

Zoe slightly shivered. She didn't want to be in that kind of trouble, she hyad already noticed that she already would with her mum for not being home before 12 and it was now 4:30am in the morning. Damn was she in trouble.

"Hey, its ok.." he replied as he edged in closer towards her.

She then looked up at his face feeling how close he was to her now. She felt his warmth crawl into her as their was a moment of silence between them. The words that she was gioing to say escaped her lips as she took in a breath as she stared admiringly into his deep chocolate eyes as he leaned in closer.

She then felt his arms wrap around her waist like they had once did before. She then began to close her eyes as he did too.

Their lips met as both of them enjoyed the warm bliss between them fall into place once again.

Nothing could take her away from him now.. She was his and no one elses.

The kiss became stronger which made her both battle for air. He leaned against her making the kiss stronger which started to become out of control.

Blood rushed up her veins rapidly as she was forced upon the door as they made out uncontrollably.

She felt his hands slide against her cold fragile body as she grasped his warmth from him. He then pushed himself against her which was now starting to worry her. (AN: Hahaha! XD having SO MUCH fun writing this bit here for ya'll! ;p note; do not do this at home.. you'll understand when you read on a little later..)

She didn't exactly wanted to get that close to him.. well...yet..

But it was almost too late, she couldn' move. The pressure of his body against hers was too strong to escape.

Then all of a sudden the force on her was instantly broken, as her back collapsed and the door swung open out to the streets outside.

Takuya immediately stopped what he was doing as they fell against the hard pavement below.

He rose his head as he sat up. He quickly pushed himself away from her as she lay below gasping for air.

She then opened her eyes and stared at his. They weren't the same pair of eyes that she had seen a few seconds ago. His warmth turned into coldness and the sweetness of his face turned into confused hatred. This was not good.. What was going on?

She watched him stare at her confused for a little while.

"T-Taki? A-are you alright?" she stuttered.

Hearing her words he turned his face away.

"Y-yeah.. I'm.." a deep silence crept in between the two.

She watched his emotion of hatred turn into a lost and confused face.

"I'm fine.." he finished.

At this he helped her up and waited for her to finish brushing the dust from the pavement off of her clothes. She started fixing her hair when he distracted her.

"Lets forget about it." he quickly murmered to her.

Her face froze as she turned her face in disastonishment. Was that what she thought she heard?

He then placed his hand against her shoulder half pushing her away.

"Let's just forget about everything ok?" he said again.

Zoe let her eyes fall again. She had felt like she had been dumped twice by him now.

Sense suddenly then kicked into her, she had to move on from both Takuya and Kayu..

Her eyes arose to his with strength.

"Ok," she replied.

"Let's just be freinds, Only." she finished.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yes! finished this chap! and it looks great! ;p So much drama! check out the next chapter for more drama lol.

Till then happy holidays!

Please review!


	17. Taking it from here

Yes! Finally got to update! I'm also getting Wednsdays off as for I'm going to a new school now. So don't sweat peoples. I am back into the writing business again. This chapter is about where Takuya nad Zoe are taking their relationship/freindship thingy from here lol.

Enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 17: Taking it from here

The early morning breeze blew gently against his tanned face through the window that he had accidentally left open overnight from sneaking inside. It chilled the air as it entered the room, freezing his face.

Feeling a little frozen, Takuya slowly woke up, he was still in a daze from his dreams.

He squinted his chocolate coated eyes as the early sunrays shone through them.

"Arugh…" he yawned lazily, as he stretched his arms and sat up ontop of his white sheets. The mornings were starting to become more chillier than usual, winter was just beginning.

As he sat there feeling a little glumly, he let his eyes skim his room for a while.

"I hate waking up…" he slowly muttered which turned into another lazy yawn.

As he stared into space… thinking of nothing…(AN: Surprises me. Hahahaha! -)

he finally decided to rub his eyes and stand up.

His heavy feet made their way towards the bathroom over the white tiles.

Water trickled out of the tap as he looked at himself dreary in the mirror.

Letting it drip into the palms of his hands, he rinsed his face slowly.

As he raised his head back to look back at his reflection in the mirror, few memories of that early morning remained deep within his mind..

He could make out a few glimpses of her smiling face that morning through the dusk reflection of his own within the mirror. However, his remained still as hers was in motion.

The more he thought about it all, the more his own reflecton began to fade.. and the more her image.. came to life. Although he didn't seem to like to think about it, another question ran through his head which made him wonder.

Why did she look so... happy? Didn't she want to be with him again? He then brushed away the thoughts and dragged his feet back to his room.

Closing the door behind him, he stared into space again for a few seconds then snapped back to reality. Mornings weren't his special time to think, especially before school.

His eyes searched around his room for the things he needed. What should he chuck on today? Asking himself his usual question, he picked up a pair of trousers and his usual red shirt. Now, what to wear over that?

His eyes searched the room again.. On his chair he spotted his black sweat shirt. Quickly he made his way over towards his desk and grasped it in his hands, only to also knock something hard off of his desk by accident.

Hearing the loud thump on the ground, his eyes darted to what layed before him on the floor. Her cerulean eyes shone back at him as her smile remained the same. He looked at the boy that stood next to her with his arm wrapped around her waist. Both looked so happy, like nothing was ever going to ruin a thing about their lives together. A jealous glare started to shine from his eyes.

So why the hell was he all alone again? Was this just another joke?

The anger and jealousy started to creep in deeper into his skin as he just stood there, staring deeply into the captured motion that once lived. Such hatred of what happened kept digging into his mind like daggers attacking him.

Sudden tears started to form from his own eyes. Why was he feeling this way? Why was he jealous of his own self?

He already finished to swear to himself that he would never interfere with her feelings again, and that they would only stay as freinds... only freinds. But something deeper inside him kept dragging him under.

He wiped his eyes as he quickly kissed her picture in the frame softly.

"I'm sorry Z.." he slowly mumbled, as he placed the frame under his desk in a box. With that he gazed depressively out of his window.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile.. waiting outside of his house, below his window.

"Ugh! What is taking that boy so long!?" she muttered out loud as she waited infront of his house. She had been now waiting for half an hour that morning and she had already lost her patience.

Now feeling more imaptient than ever, Zoe raised her hands to her face for what felt to her, the millionth time.

"TAKUYA!!" she yelled.

After shouting his name again, her eyes shone at his window, hoping that, that lazy pig headed boy would just finally comeout already. But to her dismay, no one answered.. or appeared.

Sighing once again she sat down again against his mothers garden. She stared at her feet for a while. A few seconds later she found her feet tapping against the pavement beneath her. Quickly enraged she jumped up on her feet again and took a deep breath in and began to pout again ready to sceam..

"TA!-"

"Hey!" a voice suddenly jumped up out of no where towards her.

She turned around vastly as she was taken aback by the sudden answer.

There Takuya stood all ready for school that morning. He smiled at her as she gave a forgiving smile back. Both hugged eachother within the early sunrise.

"What took you so long!?" she broke out as they broke away from eachother.

Surprised by the question Takuya brushed the back of his head slightly looking for an answer.

"Well.. I kinda slept in... a bit.." he replied.

Seeing that his looked at her a little shifty she decided to only leave it at that and decided to walk to school before they arrived at school any later than what they were already.

Starting to walk beside her on the foot path, he couldn't help but wonder why she didn't want to attack him with another question like she usually did whenever she didn't believe him. It wasn't like her to leave things as is.. I wonder what's up? he thought.

As they journeyed to school in silence for a long time, Zoe decided to break the silence between them.

"Hey Takuya?" she let out as they continued walking. His eyes arised off the ground as he walked and looked at her face.

"Yeah?" he answered. Her eyes froze on the ground as she continued walking along the path they were on.

"You know how we.. ditched school yesterday?" she replied.

"Yeah.." he urged her to continue.

"Are you cool with us just being freinds?" she asked him.

Takuya looked down at the ground.. he didn't want her to know how he felt. If she knew.. she would crush him.. But not only that.. But their freindship too. He thought there for a little while. What do I say??... I can't let her know.. but I also don't want to lie to her either...

"Yeah.." he murmered under his breath.

He wanted to let her know badly, but something else also dug into his mind which made him feel the left over guilt from their break up. He had to learn to let her go. He had his chance and he blew it. There was no going back. This was the closest he was ever going to ever get close to her and that was final.

He took in a deep breath as he sighed quietly.

"What should we tell everyone?" she asked.

Takuya stared back down at the concrete beneath him as he walked. Good question... What do I tell them? he questioned himself, thinking of an answer.

"Just say you were sick, I'll just tell everyone that I decided to skip school coz I had another lame test." he replied with a bad tone after a while.

Her eyes immediately rose up at his in disthought.

"What?.. Thats nice, but.. why are you being so negative on yourself?"she asked him.

He shrugged his shoulders slightly, "because.." he replied.

"Because why??" she questioned again.

He then decided to give up. However, he didn't want her to know why he suddenly became negative. It slipped out, literately they did.

"Because, I haven't thought of a good enough excuse yet.." he replied.

Zoe looked back down at the ground again and rose her head up again to meet back up with his as she decided to answer after thinking.

"Lazy bum.. just say that you had soccer training or something.. Why can't you be your usual self. Your so silly sometimes.." she muttered to herself after replying to him. She walked onwards without him as they finally arrived at school.

"Yeah.. why can't I?" he replied to himself quietly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Waiting outside of her homeroom, Kouichi and JP soon ended their conversation as Kouji met up with them.

"Hey!" he greeted them before he did his secret hand shake with his brother.

"Hey, where have you been?" JP asked. Kouichi turned to him and decided to answer for his brother, feeling he might be still a little drowsy to talk.

"Kouji slept in a bit today.. He couldn't sleep lastnight, strange dreams again.." he answered.

JP nodded his head. "Oh." he replied, noticing the bags under Koujis eyes.

A sudden voice then echoed towards them. It was the one that stood out of their group the most, due to it's femeninity.

"Hey guys!" Zoe greeted them as she made her way to her homeroom.

"Yamm.. tck.. your a little late this morning little missy" JP teased her.

"Ugh, shut up JP" she replied.

Kouji turned around to face her.

"Where were you yesterday lil miss?" he asked her in a deep tone.

She looked into his dark saphire like eyes and saw that he wasn't just only messing around with words. She decided to not look at Takuya for this one, otherwise he would catch on fast like he always did.

"Well.. I slept in this morning because I was still feeling sick from yesterdays bug." she replied confidently.

Kouji took his eyes off her and decided to believe her, for now.

"Aye, enough talking already.. lets go homeroom now." Kouichi whined. He didn't want to get into trouble again like he usually did. Boy did his teacher hate him, and this time he wsan't going to risk chances again.

All entered the room in single file and waited for their teacher to arrive. It was going to be another fun day at school.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hey guys n gals! I managed to finish writing this chapter. If it's too short, please inform me before I write the next chapter to this story. I've just had it with writing today. So hope you enjoyed this one.

Please review!!!!


End file.
